Destiny Awaits
by Piper Halliwell1
Summary: The Source of all Evil broke the Charmed Circle when Phoebe was murdered. How will Prue and Piper deal with the family Secret?
1. Death Takes A Halliwell

Death Takes a Halliwell Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: Charmed characters owned by Spelling and The WB. Scenes from All Hell Breaks lose and Charmed Again will be used. Title of part one is also owned by Spelling Entertainment. So if you haven't seen these episodes, be ware of the spoilers being used. Not intended to infringe on any rights. Just writing for pure entertainment.  
  
Time had been set back for The Charmed Ones, but to Phoebe, she was unaffected. Cole was still detained by the sources henchman. Prue and Piper ended up back at the manor before Shax attacks.  
  
"Look, I know that this all sounds incredible, but it doesn't make it any less true. Alright, you're a healer, you do good, now either you have saved too many lives or you're about to save a life that they don't want you to save," Prue said, as she was explaining that he was in danger.  
  
"They?" the doctor asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, demon's. Uh specifically Shax. He was the Source's assassin," as Prue continued.  
  
"Hold it, I get it. This is practical joke, right? Do you have a hidden camera here? My second wife put you up to this? Ah, it's just like her," Dr. Griffiths says laughing.  
  
"O-o-okay, Dr. Griffiths, listen to me, this is anything but." Prue trailed off.  
  
"What?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know, I just felt a chill. Phoebe?" Prue called out, but Phoebe never showed up. "Phoebe are you there?"  
  
A tornado of wind twist threw the front door. "Phoebe where are you?" Prue called out once again.  
  
The Tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder, the tornado calms down to reveal Shax, the sources assassin.  
  
"Dear God," Dr. Griffiths says, realizing this was no joke.  
  
"No!" Prue yelled.  
  
Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue; she literally crashes through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at her, also sending her through a wall. Shax then turns to Dr. Griffiths who's in shear terror.  
  
"What are you?" He asked, sacred.  
  
"The End," Shax says as throws an energy ball at the doctor. Dr. Griffiths crashes through the dinning room window. Shax looks to Piper and Prue who lay there dying. He's pleased at what he's just accomplished. He turns back into wind and flies out the front door. The glass shatters as the door is slammed shut.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe paces back and forth waiting for Cole to return. Leo is still scared. Hoping that things would work out for the better.  
  
Cole returns a few minutes later.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said, as she runs over to him. "Is it over?"  
  
"I wasn't able to shimmer to your sisters." I'm so sorry."  
  
"Cole?"  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh, my god. Piper and Prue are up there with no help," Leo said as he was beginning to freak out.  
  
Phoebe stopped to realize that something had happened. She turns to Leo with a look of sadness.  
  
"Leo orb up there now," Phoebe demanded. She looked to Cole. "What happened?"  
  
"The Source detained me. I did try to get away," Cole said. "It doesn't matter now. Let's get the hell out of her and help my sisters," Phoebe said, as she began to suspect that Cole wasn't telling the truth.  
  
Cole pulled her close to him as they shimmer to the Manor. Leo had orbed in a few minutes later. He stood there in shear horror. How could I let this happen, he thought to himself. Phoebe looked in horror as well, but she looked to Leo who just stood there.  
  
"Leo, heal them now!" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Leo looked to Phoebe crying. "I let this happen."  
  
She walked over to Leo and turned him around. "Damn it Leo. Heal my sisters."  
  
He shook his head and said, "I will." He shook his head to shake the cob webs out, and took a deep breath. He then proceeded over and knelt by Piper. Leo looked at her with wide eyes. "Ok Leo, heal her," he said out loud, as he placed his hands above her. A glow emanated from his hands, until Piper comes to life. Phoebe ran over to Piper and helped her up. "Oh my god, Prue," Piper yelled. "Heal her damn it," Piper demanded.  
  
Leo ran over to Prue, who was bearing alive. "Oh please let me save her," he said as he looked up. He placed his hands above her, and a glow emanated from his hands. Her wounds were much worse then Piper's, so it seemed like a like time before she woke up.  
  
"Is she ok," Piper asked, scared. Phoebe paced her arms around Piper hugging her.  
  
Cole looked on with a smile on his face.  
  
Prue coughed to breath. "I think she's ok," Leo said, as he helped her to her feet.  
  
"Dr. Griffiths," Prue said, not caring how she was feeling.  
  
"Where is he?" Leo asked.  
  
"I don't know," Prue said.  
  
"He's over there," Cole said, as he ran to the doctor. He picked him up, and brought him to Leo. "Is he ok?"  
  
"Put him down," Leo demanded.  
  
Cole placed him on the floor. Leo knelt beside him. He placed his hands above him to heal him. He pulled his hands away quickly. "I'm sorry. I can't heal the dead," Leo said solemnly.  
  
"Damn it," Prue said. "This is my fault. I should have been able to do something more." Looks to Phoebe, "Where the hell where you?"  
  
"Um, I was with.Cole," Phoebe said.  
  
"Phoebe, you almost got us kill, because you were more worried about saving his sorry ass," Prue said, yelling.  
  
"STOP," Piper yelled. "It doesn't matter now. We lost our innocent."  
  
Prue and Phoebe looked to Piper. They knew she right. Their problem with each other was not as important as losing an innocent.  
  
"You're right," Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's just dump the body somewhere," Cole said. "Nobody will ever know."  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said, as Piper, Prue, and Leo look surprized.  
  
"Well," Cole said.  
  
"I'm calling Darryl," Prue said, as she went over the phone. She picked it up and called him.  
  
"Inspector Morris here."  
  
"Darryl," Prue said. "We have a bit of a problem?"  
  
"Oh, please don't tell me it has to do with you know what!"  
  
"I'm sorry to call you," Prue hesitated. "I think you should come over."  
  
"I'm busy can it wait?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Um, no," Prue said. "You really need to come over here.There's a dead body in our house."  
  
"A WHAT!"  
  
"Yes, we lost our innocent."  
  
"Oh, all right. I'll be there," Darryl said, as he hung up the phone.  
  
Prue hung up the phone, and turned to her sisters and Leo. Ignoring that Cole was in the room.  
  
"Darryl is going to be here soon," Prue said.  
  
Cole grabbed Phoebe's hand, and took her to the parlor. "I think I ought to go. I see that I'm upsetting Prue while I'm here."  
  
"Maybe that would be a good idea. Don't stay gone to long," Phoebe said, as she hugged and kissed her boyfriend.  
  
"I won't," Cole said, as he shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe walked back into the sitting room where her sisters and Leo were talking.  
  
"What exactly happened? Why didn't Phoebe come down the stairs when I called out for her," Prue asked.  
  
"Um," Leo said.  
  
"Because I was with Cole. I've already explain this. I'm sorry!" Phoebe said on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here to wound Shax. I'm sorry that I love Cole when I should. I'm just SORRY!"  
  
"I don't think you'll want to know the rest," Leo said.  
  
"Leo, just tell us," Prue said.  
  
Leo looked at Phoebe and then looked in into his wife's eyes.  
  
"You were exposed as witches, and everything went horribly wrong."  
  
"Like what?" Piper asked.  
  
"You were shot," Leo said,  
  
"Did I die?"  
  
"Yes," Phoebe said dryly.  
  
Piper turned to Leo. "I died?"  
  
"Yes, it was something I know I never want to go through ever again," Leo said, as he was holding his wife.  
  
"Hello," a voice came from the foyer. "Prue! Piper! Phoebe!"  
  
"Darryl?" Prue called.  
  
"What happen," he asked, as he came closer. "It looks like a tornado whipped through here." Darryl thought about it and realized it was magical. "This has demonic written all over it."  
  
"Yes," Prue said. "We screwed up and we lost our innocent."  
  
"Oh, sorry to here that," Darryl said. "Where is the innocent?"  
  
"Here's over," Leo pointed out. Dr. Griffith's lifeless body lies on the dinning room floor.  
  
Darryl walks over to the body. He knells downs and checks for a pulse just to make sure, and then takes out his cell to call the department. "Hey, this is Inspector Morris. I need a forensic team over at 1329 Prescott Ave right away. There's been a murder." He closes he cell and places it back inside of his jacket pocket. He stands up. "Did anyone move the body?"  
  
"Yeah, Cole did?" Phoebe said.  
  
"I couldn't heal him the way he was hanging in the window back there." Leo said.  
  
"Well, we won't mention any of that." Darryl said, as he was walking over to Piper, Leo, Prue, and Phoebe. "I'll make sure that the report says some psycho broke in and killed the doctor and tried attacking you."  
  
"Aren't your superiors going to want to know why the doctor was here?" Prue asked.  
  
"Don't you worry about that! I'll take care of it." Darryl said, sternly.  
  
To break the tension in the room, Piper said, "I'll make tea." Piper always felt much better in a kitchen. Though she wanted to spend more time, she couldn't always because she had their night club to run. That took up a lot of her hours, but she didn't mind. She loved what she did. When she left the room, Prue was pacing back and forth. Phoebe sat in a chair worrying about how she left things with Prue. She knew she always screwed up, but she thought that somehow she grew up when she met Cole. Prue hates me now. I screwed up big time. I don't know how I'll ever get her trust back, Phoebe thought.  
  
As Prue was pacing, she was thinking about Shax. She needed a way that would make sure that he would stay dead. There's just got to be away to make him stay gone permanently, she thought to herself.  
  
Leo looked up as he was being called. He was wondering when they'd call him. He knew it couldn't be good. As Piper walked in with a tray full of cups of tea for everyone, Leo announced he had to leave. "I'll be back," Leo said, as he orbed out.  
  
Piper walked over the coffee table and set the tray down. "Tea anyone," she asked.  
  
Phoebe grabbed her tea and sat back down. Prue however, was still pacing. Darryl was taping off the scene so as to not lose any of the crime scene. Piper just picked up her tea and sat on the couch and began to wonder what really happen, cause to her, it happened so quickly.  
  
As the time passed, the Darryl's colleague's arrived. The forensic team was there for what seemed like a long time before they were finished. The girls watched as the coroners took away the doctor. Another inspector arrived shortly after.  
  
"Inspector Cortez," Darryl said shocked.  
  
"Inspector Morris," he began, "The captain assigned the case to me."  
  
The girls stood up as the inspector walked over to introduce his self.  
  
"I'm Inspector Cortez. I've been assigned to this case now," He said as he shook their hands.  
  
"This is Piper Halliwell-Wyatt, Prue and Phoebe Halliwell," Darryl said, as he pointed the girls out.  
  
"Please tell me what happened here," Cortez said.  
  
Prue gave Darryl a look before she looked back at Inspector Cortez. "We were attacked by some psycho monster. We don't know what happened to the doctor. We were knocked out, and by the time we awoke, he was dead."  
  
He looked to Piper, "Is that what happen?"  
  
"Yes, Prue was knocked out first and I pushed the doctor out of the way, but he then proceeded to knock me out as well. So I didn't know if he was dead or alive."  
  
"Ok," the Inspector said, as he was taking their statements. He look to Phoebe, "Where you here at the time of this?"  
  
"No, I wasn't present at the time.My boyfriend, my brother-in-law, and I arrived after the fact."  
  
"It's amazing how your sisters didn't die."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say a miracle," Prue said. "A miracle we survived."  
  
"All right," Morris said. "I think we should leave them be for the night.They've been through a lot time, and I think they need their rest."  
  
"We'll, I'll be in touch." Cortez said. "Um, a few more questions.Where's your boyfriend Ms. Halliwell."  
  
"Um, he's." Phoebe stammered before she could think where Cole was. "Um, he's at work. Yeah he's at work. He couldn't take the day off. He just went in late."  
  
Cortez turned to Piper, "Ms Halliwell-Wyatt, where would your husband be?"  
  
"He's," Piper said, as she seen Leo coming down the stairs. He had orbed in upstairs so he wouldn't be seen.  
  
"I'm here," he said coming down the stairs. "I was just upstairs. I couldn't look at the body there anymore. I got sick to my stomach."  
  
"Ah, understandable," Cortez said. "I just have one question for you sir."  
  
"What can I do?"  
  
"Tell me what happened? What you saw?"  
  
"Um, well, I saw that my wife and her sister passed out. Phoebe, Cole, and helped them. We called the police."  
  
"Hmm," Cortez said. "That'll be all for now." He opened up his jacket to pull out a card, as he handed it to Prue. "Here's my card. If you remember anything all, please, don't hesitate to call."  
  
"Thank you," Prue said, as she took the card. "We'll call you if anything comes up."  
  
Inspector Cortez and the forensic team left. Darryl stayed behind. "I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"No problem Darryl." Prue said.  
  
"I'll keep an eye out on him for you. He's the type that will dig and dig till he finds the truth."  
  
"How reassuring," Phoebe said sarcastically.  
  
"Thank you Darryl. You're doing more then we asked you to do," Piper said.  
  
Darryl shook his head. "If you need anything, call me."  
  
"Sure, thanks Darryl," Prue said, as she showing him out the door.  
  
"Would you like the department to take care of the door for you tonight?"  
  
"No, we'll take care of. Thanks."  
  
With that Darryl left to go back to the station.  
  
"Ok," Prue said as she walked back into the sitting room.  
  
"Leo, please take of the door for tonight," Prue asked.  
  
"Sure thing. I think there's some wood in the garage," Leo said, as he headed out that way.  
  
"Ok, what's on your mind Prue?" Piper asked.  
  
"Shax will be back," Prue said. "We've got to figure out a plan. We're not going to sleep tonight until we do."  
  
"Book of Shadows," Piper asked.  
  
"Yes, I was just thinking that," Prue said.  
  
"Let's go!" Phoebe said.  
  
***  
  
In the underworld Cole was speaking to a scantly clad Oracle.  
  
"Shax has failed," Cole said. "Yes, he has," Oracle said. "But I see that the Charmed Circle will be broken."  
  
"For what I have in mind, it will be," Cole said, as he shimmered out with a smile on his face.  
  
The Oracle smiles as she watches him leave.  
  
"The Charmed Circle will be broken by Cole," she said with a smile.  
  
***  
  
As the girls were studying the Book, Cole shimmered in.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe said, as Prue gave Cole a look of suspicion. Phoebe ran over to Cole. "You ok honey?"  
  
"I'm ok."  
  
Somehow Cole seemed different to Prue, but she couldn't quite place it. Piper was busy looking through the Book of Shadows to even really pay attention. Cole noticed Prue's suspicion of him, so he took full advantage of it.  
  
"What the hell is your problem, Prue?" Cole asked.  
  
"What is my problem?"  
  
"Wait, what's going on Cole?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to know the same thing," Piper chimed in as she looked up.  
  
"I know you don't trust me."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about, Cole?" Prue asked.  
  
"I can see it in your eyes. You don't trust me."  
  
"Please I don't need to have my boyfriend and my sister fighting. We've had enough crap go on today," Phoebe said sternly.  
  
"No Phoebe. This has to be said," Cole said.  
  
"Phoebe's right, we don't need this today," Piper said, as she was trying to mediate. Something that's she had to do from time to time between her sisters.  
  
"Piper this doesn't concern you," Cole said.  
  
"Look Cole, you're the one that brought it up," Prue said.  
  
"You haven't trusted me since.since the beginning."  
  
Prue looked at Cole before she answered. She knew that something wasn't quite right with him, but couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
"You're right. I haven't really trusted you. I know your hiding something now. I can see it in your eyes. You're lying!"  
  
Phoebe turned to Prue shocked that she felt that way. "I didn't know you really felt that way. I didn't know you hate him that much."  
  
"Sorry you had to find out like this Pheebs," Prue said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm sorry too."  
  
Cole gave Prue an evil smile. He had just accomplished what he wanted. He wanted to put a wedge between The Halliwell's.  
  
"Come on Cole, let's get out of here. I don't trust my sister."  
  
"Gladly," Cole said with a smile, as they shimmered out.  
  
"PHOEBE!" Prue called out.  
  
"Let her be, Prue. She's in love," Piper said.  
  
"Piper, how can I let her be? She just left with an evil demon."  
  
Before Piper was able to say anything Leo came in the attic. "I've finished the front doors."  
  
"Thanks Honey," Piper said, as she walked over toward her husband and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace..  
  
"So.Where's Phoebe?" Leo asked, as he looks around.  
  
"Cole whisked her off somewhere," Piper said, sarcastically.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with Phoebe. She's going to end up getting herself killed, if she continues to trust Cole," Prue said.  
  
"Chill Prue, she'll be fine," Piper said. Some how she knew that those words would some day come back to hunt her, but she tried to block it out her mind.  
  
"I'm sorry Piper, but I can't. Phoebe's out doing god knows what with Cole, and she doesn't even care. She doesn't care about the Charmed Ones coming first. Not Cole. It just upsets me time after time our sister chooses him over us. I'm sick of it!"  
  
"Well, there's nothing we can do right now," Leo said.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm going to try," Prue said.  
  
***  
  
Phoebe and Cole shimmered to a park in Paris.  
  
"Oh Cole. This is what I really needed."  
  
"I thought you might." They kissed as he waved his hand to reveal fireworks. She quickly broke the kiss and turned around.  
  
"Cole, it's beautiful."  
  
He just smiled and kissed her again. A few minutes later a few men had carried a table and two chairs, along with a tray of food. As they broke the kiss, Phoebe turned around.  
  
"Cole, I love it. Thank you."  
  
He pulled out the chair for her to sit down. She quickly sat down. Cole walked over to the other side and also sat down.  
  
"I just wanted you to forget about them for one day."  
  
"This is wonderful!"  
  
"You can have this all the time." he trailed off to give her the hint.  
  
What is he asking me, she wondered. "What are you asking? Do you want me to leave my sisters??"  
  
"Only if you want to?"  
  
"Cole, I can't. I'm a Charmed One. I can't just leave my sisters."  
  
Cole smiled at her. "Let's eat."  
  
"I'm starving."  
  
She thought that it was odd that he'd start something with Prue, and then ask her to leave. No, no. He's not trying to break the charmed circle. He can't. He loves me. I don't want to think about that anymore. Cole loves me. He wouldn't hurt me. He's not evil. She thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Prue paced in the parlor, waiting for Phoebe to come home. Where the hell is she?? I'm going to kill her myself if she doesn't return soon, she thought.  
  
"Hey Prue," Piper said, as she walked into the parlor. She noticed the worried look on her big sisters face. "She hasn't been gone that long to call Darryl."  
  
"Yeah, I know, but I'm just really worried about her."  
  
"Where's Leo?"  
  
"He's at the glass store, getting glass for the front door. Why?"  
  
"I want him to sense for Phoebe when he returns."  
  
Just then the door slammed.  
  
"PHOEBE," Prue called out.  
  
"No, just me," Leo said, as he set the glass down so it wouldn't break before entering the Parlor. As he walked into the parlor, he was greeted with kisses from his wife. Prue just rolled her eyes, and smiled.  
  
"Leo, can you sense for Phoebe?" Prue asked while Piper and Leo were still kissing.  
  
"Um yeah," Leo said, as Piper stepped back. He closed his eyes and sense Phoebe. A few minutes later he opened up his eyes and looked at Prue. He wasn't sure if he sensed correctly. "Um, she's in.Paris."  
  
"PARIS," Piper and Prue said in unison.  
  
"She's ok though."  
  
"She better be, or Cole's going to pay," Prue sneered.  
  
When Prue was focused on something she was determined to make it right. She was worried about Phoebe; she could feel that something was going to happen, but didn't want to say anything to Piper or Leo just yet until she was sure.  
  
Piper and Leo stepped into the foyer.  
  
"I'm really worried, Leo."  
  
'Phoebe's ok."  
  
"Something isn't right. I can feel it."  
  
"You're still reeling the loss of your innocent."  
  
"That might be part of it, but there's something seriously wrong here. I don't know what it is, I can just feeling.I believe Prue's feeling it to, but she's just as scared. She's just being strong, and doesn't want to frighten me."  
  
"Phoebe's safe. She's just upset about what happened last night."  
  
Piper was worried, and Leo could see it on her face. He loved her so much, but he didn't want to worry her. She's had a lot of that over the years.  
  
"You're the one who is always saying trust our instincts.That's what I'm trying to do.Trust my instincts."  
  
"Al right, if it'll make you feel any better, I'll go check on her."  
  
"Thank you honey," she said as they kissed. He orbed away in mid kiss. This always annoyed her. "Leo!"  
  
He orbed back a few minutes later with smile on his face. "Sorry honey."  
  
"Oh you, just go check on her." With that he orbed out. She walked back into the Parlor where Prue was still pacing. Prue hadn't even noticed that Piper walked into the room.  
  
"Leo is just going to check on her."  
  
Prue didn't answer. "PRUE!" Prue quickly turned to see what Piper yelled for.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Didn't you just here me?"  
  
"Sorry. No I didn't here it.  
  
"Leo went to check on Phoebe."  
  
"Ok. I feel a little better now."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Just then another demon burst through the front doors, breaking the glass that Leo had brought him. "CRASH"  
  
"Damn," Piper snapped her fingers. "There go the windows!"  
  
"Forget the damn the windows."  
  
"Oh right, freeze him." Piper flicked her fingers and the demon froze in place. Then another demon came in and Piper froze it too. Another and Another demon came in.  
  
"Damn it, Phoebe," Prue yelled. "Piper, unfreeze on of their heads. I want to see what he's got to say."  
  
"Sure thing," Piper said, as she walked over to the nearest demon. She taped it's head, and it unfroze.  
  
"WITCH!"  
  
"Tell us what you know," Prue said. "What's the sources plan?"  
  
He ignored Prue and she gave a look to Piper to blow up something on the demon. With one flick Piper blew away his arm.  
  
"Ok, ok! He wants you dead."  
  
"Tell us something we didn't know," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"He won't stop. He'll keep sending us after you until you're dead."  
  
"Alright," Piper said, as she blew the demons up.  
  
"Piper," Prue said amused.  
  
"Well!"  
  
"We may have been able to find out more."  
  
Piper just smiled back at her sister. Leo orbed in. "What the hell happened here?"  
  
"Demon attack," Prue said.  
  
He went into the foyer and noticed all the glass broken. "Damn it."  
  
"Oh honey, I'm sorry," Piper said.  
  
"What's with the glass?? Forget about it," Prue said. "Update us on Phoebe's whereabouts."  
  
"Phoebe is fine. She's in a hotel in Paris sleeping."  
  
Well at least she's fine, Prue and Piper thought.  
  
"At least she's fine," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah well, we need her here now. What if we come up against a demon that we need the power of three to defeat? Where is she??? She's out fooling around with Cole!"  
  
"We'll be fine Prue. If we need Phoebe, then Leo will orb her here."  
  
"Suppose she doesn't want to come! Suppose she's actually given up on this??  
  
"She wouldn't do that Prue," Leo said.  
  
"You don't know that," Prue said. "Well, I'm not giving her that option. I'm summoning her ass here, whether she likes it or not."  
  
She headed up to the attic and Piper and Leo followed. Once in the attic, Prue headed over to the Book of Shadows. She flips threw the book to find the lost witch summoning spell.  
  
"Prue she may not answer," Piper said.  
  
"She better," Prue said as she began chanting the spell.  
  
'Powers of the witches rise,  
  
course unseen across the sky,  
  
come to us who call you near,  
  
come to us and settle here'  
  
"She may not answer Prue," Piper said, once again. *** Phoebe lay in her bed sleeping here's the call and sits straight up. "Prue I'm not coming!" She turns around and finds that Cole isn't in bed with her. She calls out to him. "Cole?" He doesn't answer, and she begins to worry. *** "She's not coming!" "I'll try something else then," Prue said, as she sat at the table and began writing a spell out. A few minutes later, she stood up. "AH HA. I've got it." "What?" Piper asked. "The spell. I'll need your help for it." Piper walked over to her sister and held her hand, as Prue and Piper read the spell. "Guided Sprits who call you near Here a our plea, bring Phoebe here"  
  
Wind began to whorl around and a lighting bolt struck in the middle of the floor. When it was a clear, there stood a naked Phoebe. She quickly looked around. "What the hell?" Prue and Piper laughed. They hadn't expected Phoebe to be naked. Leo couldn't help but stair. Piper noticed her husbands wavering eye. "LEO!" Piper yelled. "Sorry honey, I'll leave," Leo said as he walked out. "Um could someone get me something," Phoebe said, embarrassed. "Oh sure," Piper said, as she grabbed a blanket and holding back a laugh. "Oh, Pheebs I'm so sorry to call you when you were busy," Prue said, laughing. "I wasn't for your information," Phoebe said, annoyed. "What the hell did you bring me here, and how?" "Well, when you wouldn't answer the call, I had the spirits bring you!" "Very funny!" "We may need you around. We were attacked by a bunch of demons." "Obviously you handled them by yourself." "Being charmed is important," Piper said. At times Charmed wasn't always a main priority with Piper, but she's learned that's who she is. She may not always like it, but it's apart of her and she can't change that. "You sound like Prue," Phoebe said, with a laugh. "Hey now, let's not make fun of. We got important things to do," Prue said. "I did sound like Prue," Piper said. "So, I take it I'm forgiven?" "Yeah, but I'm still mad at you!" "Well, I'll take mad any day, as long as you forgive me." "Let me go get dressed, ok?" "Sure thing, you go get dressed," Piper said with a laugh. Once Phoebe left the room, Piper and Prue burst out in laugher. When Phoebe hit the bottom step, she yelled up, "I heard that!" Piper and Prue looked at one another and just laughed again. *** Cole shimmered back to his and Phoebe's room. He noticed that she wasn't in the bed. He called out to her, but he didn't see her. "Damn it." He shimmered back to Phoebe's room as she was getting dressed. He was watching her get dressed. He had a smile on his face as he was checking her out. He thought, soon it'll all be over! Phoebe had a cold shiver go up her back. She quickly turned around to see Cole standing there. "OH MY GOD, COLE! You scared the crap out of me." "I'm sorry baby." Why didn't just say anything. My hearts just a racing. Calm down Phoebe. It's only Cole. It's only my beloved. "Why didn't you say anything? "You looked lovely." Phoebe smiled at him as he smiled back. The two kissed. "Cole honey, my sisters called me back. I'm sorry about that. They needed me." "But I need you." "I know. I know. Believe me I know," she said with a smile as Cole kissed her once again. He shimmered them away without Phoebe's knowledge. It had been awhile and Prue started to feel that something wasn't right. "Where's Phoebe?? Shouldn't she have been up here already?" "Your right!" Prue and Phoebe quickly ran down the stairs to Phoebe's door. Prue knocked on it. "Phoebe?" No answered, and Prue opened the door and ran into the room. When they noticed that Phoebe wasn't in there they began to panic. "LEO," Prue cried. Leo orbed in a few minutes later. "What is it?" "Phoebe's gone. Sense her," Prue cried. Leo began to sense for her, but he opened his eyes. "I can't sense her." Something is really wrong, he thought. Just then he looked up, the elders were calling him. "I've got to go." He said as he orbed away. "Oh no, where's Phoebe?" Piper asked, scared. Prue suddenly began to think about the argument that she and Cole had. Oh my god, she thought. He's behind this. He's got Phoebe. "Oh my god, that's it's," Prue said. "What?" "It's Cole." "What are you saying?" "You know he started that argument to get between me and Phoebe. It worked, but we somehow interfered. We screwed up his plans, but still got to her. Why? Why now? I can't figure that out." "Unless he's been evil all along." "No, I don't think that's it. There's something else. He's different somehow. I can't pin point it, but he's different." Piper didn't quite catch on yet. "If you say so." "Book of Shadow," Prue demanded as Piper followed. *** Cole and Phoebe shimmered into the underworld. Phoebe instantly knew that something wasn't right. She stepped back. She looked around. Oh no! What I am doing here? She looked back at Cole who had an evil smile on his face. "Cole, what's going on?" He waved his hand in front of himself, and revealed his true self.The Source. "OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH COLE?" He waved his had in front of Phoebe, who instantly got a premonition of Cole. Her premonition was so vivid and real to her. She collapsed in pain. She saw Cole being detained by the source, and the source killing him. She screamed out in horror. "NO! NOT COLE!" She began to cry, as the source laughed at her. "That's right; I killed your precious Cole." "Why? "He betrayed me. He loved a witch! He simply had to die! I took his form only to get at you, a charmed one.to break the circle." Oh my god, this can't be happening. Cole is dead. No! NO! She screamed over and over. "My sisters will find you, and vanquish you're sorry ass!" "Don't be too sure of that, Phoebe." Phoebe had another premonition. She saw a young woman orbing to her premonition. That can't be, she thought to herself. She witnessed the premonition of Cole dying once more time. She let go of her tears and she began to get hysterically. Wait a minute Phoebe. Snap out of it. Don't let the source beat you before you have time to figure out why you had that premonition. How does she have that kind of power? She must be relation? Unless she's a backup. A back up for what? She thought to herself. The source waved his hand in front of Phoebe once more. He sent her a premonition of her own death. Oh my god. That girl is my replacement. NO! I'm going to die. NO! She cried. The Source laughed. "Soon you're sisters will be here to witness your death." "No!" "SILENCE!" He motioned for his minions to take Phoebe away and lock her up. ***  
  
After Phoebe had her premonition, a young girl was sitting at her desk working, as she disappeared. She was whisked away. She quickly looked around. She couldn't explain why she had been there. Then she saw a man being killed. She was right there as if she was standing next to the man. She quickly looked away in horror, and when it ended, she was back at her desk. "Where the hell did I just go?" She quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed she left momentary. Again, she was whisked away. This time she saw a young girl burn to death. She some how felt connected to her, and then she was back at her desk once again. "Oh my god. Why does this keep happening to me? Why now?" she asked herself. She got up, grabbed her jacket and left. Her boss comes out screaming. "Where do you think you're going?" "I suddenly feel ill." "Next time check with me first, before you leave, Paige." "Yes, Mr. Cowan." *** While in the attic, Prue and Piper were looking through the book of shadows. Not finding anything Prue shut the book. "Wait," Piper said. "Where never going to find anything, without a little help!" Prue looked at her like what good is that going to do. The pages magically flipped to the sources page. "Well, that helps," Piper said sarcastically. "Don't you get it?" Piper started connecting the dots together. "Are you telling me that Cole is the source?" "Yes, that's it!" "No, it can't be! He loves Phoebe. He would never endanger her!" Leo orbed in before Prue could respond to that. "Hey Leo! Find out anything?" Prue asked. "Yes, it doesn't look good." "Well!" "Cole is dead." "WHAT!" "He's dead?" Piper asked. Oh poor Phoebe. Here we were ready to condemn him. I'm so Cole, where ever you maybe, she thought. "There's something else. Isn't there?" Prue asked, dreading what she may here. "Yes, The Source has Phoebe in the underworld." "That explains why you couldn't sense her," Piper said. "He's going to kill her, while you and Prue watch." "Not if I can help it," Prue said. Not if I can help it, she told herself. "Leo, orb me down there now." "I can't let you do that without a plan," Leo said. "I agree, you can't go down there Prue," Piper said. "I'm not going to let both of my sister's die." "Well, I can't sit around waiting for the bastard to kill Phoebe." "I know. I know how you feel. I don't want anything to happen with Phoebe either," Piper said, trying to be realistic. "We can't go down there without a plan of plan of some sort of plan." "Leo what do you suggest we do?" Prue asked. "Listen to your own instincts. I can only guide you; I can't make your decisions for you." "That was a lot of help, Leo. My sister's was kidnapped by the source of all evil, and what the hell do you expect me to do." "Prue, I'm just as scared as you are, but be realistic. We have no plan; we're sitting ducks if we go down there. We'll lose Phoebe. I don't want to lose her or you." Prue sat down in the nearest chair. She began to cry. "I don't know what to do!" "It's ok Prue. It's ok to be scared. I'm scared. I'm scared for the both of us. We're no use to Phoebe without a plan." "You're right. You're right," she said, as she began to wipe her tears. What do we do? Piper thought. Prue quickly stood up. "I'll be bait." "What? That's insane, Prue," Piper said. "I'll be the bait. Let him think I've come by myself. I'll astral project my self down there. I haven't been able to use my powers while I'm in that state, but I can try. I got to try for Phoebe!" "It's our only bet," Leo said. "Well, then Leo and I can orb down there, while you're still hear. You can give us a sign for Leo to come get you, when you're ready," Piper said. "Works for me," Prue said. She sat back down and began to think she needed to be where Phoebe was. "Ok, I'm ready." "K," Piper said, as she and Leo orb down to the underworld. Prue astral projected herself in the underworld to Phoebe, who was locked in a room. "Phoebe," Prue called out. "Prue, is that you?" "Yes, it's me." "Good, get me the hell out of here!" "I know, and I will." Piper had Leo orbed near the source. "Phoebe's not there," Piper said. "Where's Prue?" "Well, well! I have you all done here," The source said, as his minions grabbed Piper and Leo from behind. Leo orb to Prue. "Thanks Leo!" "Sorry honey, the plan just changed!" The minions brought Piper to the source. "You bastard! You killed Cole." "I know," said the source with a smile. "SILENCE." The guards came into Phoebe's cell. They went to grab Prue, but she disappeared. "LEO!" Prue yelled as he grabbed her arm. "Oh my god. You freaked me out. What the hell?" "Sorry, the plan is change. The source was anticipating this." "Where's Piper? With the Source?" Damn it! She thought to herself. This is all screwed up. "I can't believe I'm saying this, I wish Cole was here to help." "So do I, So do I!" "What are we going to do? "Well, I can orb Piper and Phoebe out of there!" "No, the source will expect that!" "Damn it!" "Calm down Leo! We'll get them out!" Prue just had a thought! "Leo could we swap our powers?" "I don't know. It's possible, I suppose." Hmmm. How would be do that? Prue went to the book of shadows, but she didn't get anywhere. "If I can just switch my powers with Piper, we can orb down there, and I blow up the sources demons, and possible hurt the source long enough to grab Piper and Phoebe." "Try writing a spell, maybe that'll work!" "I guess that wouldn't hurt!" She sat back down at the table, and began to write. At first she had a hard time thinking of the spell, but it quickly came to her. "Spirits from beyond, here my plea, help me save the power of three." "CRACK" POP" Prue landed on the ground. "OUCH," Prue yelled as she got up. Leo ran over to her and helps her up. "Well, did it work?" "I don't know." "Try blowing up or freezing something up." Prue flicked her hands as she concentrated on freezing something. Everything froze, including Leo, but she hadn't realized it. She quickly went to the window and the whole neighborhood froze. "Wow, that's cool. Leo! Did you see that," she said as she turned around. "Oh Damn, I froze Leo." She unfroze him. "What happened??" "I froze the whole neighborhood," she said with a laugh. He just snickered. "Unfreeze it." She flicked her hands and the neighborhood unfroze. "I can blow something up!"  
  
"No, I wouldn't! It, the power is very strong right now." Just then, Prue got a premonition of young woman that looks familiar. She sees Shax coming after her. She starts breathing heavy. She didn't quite see the whole thing, when she came out of it. "Prue, you ok?" "Yeah, I guess so.that was powerful!" WOW! That's some power. I should thank Phoebe. Without her help, we'd never be able to know when to save our innocents. "It must have backfired." "Well, it's a good backfire then. Cause I've got the power of three in me." "Let's go save your sisters!" Leo and Prue orbed to the underworld. This time they hoped that the source wasn't expecting Prue's powers to grow. She stepped out in front of the source. The minions tried to grab her, but she tossed them and blew them up at the same time. "WOW Prue!" Piper said. "Thanks!" She says to Piper, and then looks at the Source. "Where's Phoebe?" "You're too late Witch. She's dead!" He gave his minion a sign and he went to Phoebe's cell. "No, she can't be!" Phoebe screams in horror! "NO!" Piper yells! "LEO!" Leo orbed to Phoebe. The demon had thrown a high powered energy ball. Leo bent down next to her. "LEO!" "Shhhh." "No, it's supposed to be this way." "What no! I'm going to heal you." "No, it's too extensive." Phoebe says as she gasps for air. "No. I'm going to heal you." Leo places his hands over Phoebe, who slapped them away. "No Leo. There's another." "What?" Phoebe gasped for air one last time before she let go. "PHOEBE NO!" He began to cry. No! He picked her up and orbed to where Piper and Prue where. "NO," Piper screamed, as Leo orbed in. "LEO?" "I'm sorry. She didn't want me to save her. I really tired. The source laughed evilly. "I've succeeded in defeated the Charmed Ones. The Oracle flamed in. "No, you haven't. I see another!' "What? Impossible!" Prue concentrated on blowing the source up long enough for them to get away. She hurt blew him up, but she also hurt him. She grabbed Piper, and left the scene. "NO! THE CHARMED ONES ARE DEAD!" The source screamed. "Looks like one for the good side," Piper sneered. "You'll all die!" "Not if I can help it," Prue said, as they orbed back to the attic. Leo laid Phoebe on the floor, as Piper and Prue knell beside her. "How could this have happened?" Piper asked, as she was crying. "I don't know,' Prue responded emotionless. "I just don't know." "Honey," Leo said, as he knelt by her, "its ok." "How can it ever be ok?" Piper spat. Leo held her as she let the tears flow. Prue just sat there holding Phoebe's hand. Why did this happen? We were prepared...I had the power of three with me...I just don't understand. I'm the big sister here. I'm supposed to look out for my sisters.I couldn't even do that, she thought as she trying to hold her tears back. "I'm sorry I let you down, Phoebe," Prue said. TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The End of The Road

The End of the Road  
  
Part 2  
  
Leo grabbed a sheet off of one the unused piece of future. He laid it over Phoebe's lifeless body.  
  
"NO, DON'T," Piper yelled, as she was crying. "Please don't Leo." I need to see my sister one last time, she thought.  
  
"Piper, please," Leo pleaded.  
  
"It's ok Piper," Prue said, comforting her sister.  
  
Piper gave in and let Leo place the sheet on Phoebe's body. She quickly turned away and cried uncontrollably. He then left the sisters alone to call Darryl. He picked the phone up, and began to dial, when he heard a screaming voice the other end. That's odd, he thought. "Hello?"  
  
"Leo, its Darryl."  
  
"Darryl, that's odd, I was just going to call you!"  
  
"I know it's weird. I just had this really bad feeling that something went horribly wrong. Please tell me that it didn't happen that way."  
  
"I'm sorry Darryl. Phoebe is dead."  
  
"Oh no...Oh no! I'll be over there as soon as I can."  
  
"Thank you, Darryl. What would we do without you?"  
  
"I'm just happy to help," Darryl said as he hung up the phone to head to Halliwell Manor.  
  
***  
  
Leo hung up the phone and went back upstairs to the attic. As he was going up the stairs, he heard a crash followed by a scream. He orbed to the attic thinking the girls were in danger. Piper had been so upset; she'd been destroying everything she could find. Prue did her best to stop Piper, but she felt like doing the same thing herself.  
  
"NO, LEAVE ME ALONE," Piper screamed.  
  
Prue noticed Leo orb in. "Leo, take her somewhere now." Leo grabbed Piper, and orbed to their bedroom while Prue stood in the middle of the attic wondering what to do next.  
  
***  
  
"Piper, please. I'm worried about you."  
  
"Don't. I'll be fine," Piper said, as she tried to freeze her husband.  
  
"What are you doing, Piper?"  
  
"My powers aren't working. I've lost my powers. Oh god, I've lost my powers," Piper said, afraid. "I'm no longer a witch."  
  
Leo walked over to Piper, and embraced her. She fell into him crying. He had forgotten that Prue didn't release the spell yet, but it didn't matter to him. His wife was in pain. He wanted to be there for her. After awhile there was a knock at the door. Piper and Leo hadn't realized how much time had past.  
  
"I'll be right back, Piper," Leo said. "Don't destroy anything else."  
  
Piper looked up at Leo and smiled weakly. Leo smiled back, and turned to go downstairs. He hit the last step and didn't see Prue anywhere. He was very worried about her too. He figured that she was still in the attic with Phoebe. He continued to the door. Leo opened the door.  
  
"Hey Darryl."  
  
"Leo."  
  
Leo stepped aside so that Darryl could enter. "The girls are upstairs. I'll take you up to them," Leo said. While upstairs he stopped at their door. He knocked on it. Leo looked at his wife who was sobbing on the bed. He felt so bad for her, and yet he hasn't really grieved for his sister-in-law.  
  
"Honey, Darryl's here."  
  
Piper slowly turned around. "Hi Darryl," she said still crying.  
  
Darryl walked over to her, and sat next to her on the bed. "I'm so sorry Piper."  
  
"Thank you, Darryl," as he hugged her.  
  
Leo went to the attic to check on Prue. When he arrived at the door, Prue was pale as a ghost. She hadn't moved from that very site. He ran over to her.  
  
"Prue!"  
  
She looked up at him with so much pain. He couldn't help but cry himself. He knelt beside her, and held her, but she didn't cry.  
  
"Prue, it's ok to let go."  
  
She jumped back. "It's not ok. I lost my sister and it was my fault!"  
  
"Prue, I lost Phoebe too."  
  
"She was my sister," Prue said, as she took off.  
  
He got up to go after her, but she was too quick for him, as she was already out the door, driving away.  
  
"DAMN IT PRUE!"  
  
He walked back down the stairs. Piper and Darryl were coming out the room.  
  
"What happened?" Darryl asked.  
  
"Prue won't accept Phoebe's death."  
  
"Can you blame her? I can't accept it either.My baby sister is gone. Gone for ever. How are we supposed to except it Leo? You tell me??" Piper yelled.  
  
Leo felt so bad. He didn't know how to help his wife. Darryl could see the obvious tension between the two. He decided to speak up. He knew it wasn't the right time, but it had to be done.  
  
"Um, I need to go up to see the body," Darryl said.  
  
"All right," Leo said, as Piper gave Leo a hurt look. He shrugged for he couldn't do no more then what he was already doing.  
  
"Honey, he's got to. How are we going to explain Phoebe's death?"  
  
"You're right, but.it's going to be awhile before I can accept this."  
  
"You take however long you need," he said as he hugged her. Piper was feeling far worse than she let her husband believe. She wanted to bring Phoebe back with any means necessary.  
  
***  
  
While up in the attic, Darryl looked around at the messed that Piper left, only he didn't realize it was from Piper. He thought that Phoebe died during a demon attack. He looked down at Phoebe, who was uncovered. He knelt down beside her. "I'm so sorry Phoebe. I wish I could have done more for you and your sisters." He pulled the sheet over her face, and took out his phone to call for another investigating team.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Prue was driving as fast as she could to get away. She wanted to get as far away as possible, but her mind kept flowing back to Phoebe. "What are we going to do without her? What am I am going to do?" Just then Prue had a premonition of a dark haired girl, who looked strangely familiar, but she couldn't quite figure out who she was. She quickly pulled over to avoid an accident. When the premonition was over, she wondered why she had it in the first place. "She's not in danger. Why the hell am I getting the premonition anyway?" At the same time, the girl was walking in her apartment, when she orbed away. She was scared, and didn't understand why this was happened to her, once again. She was so close she could touch the person in the premonition. Paige felt that there was no danger, but unhappiness, which made her sad. The most important feeling she was getting was a connection, but she didn't know who the person was. When it was finally over, she ended up right where she began. "What the hell?? Why do I feel so connected to that woman? Why is this even happening to me?" She shook it off as being some dream, as she unlocked her door and walked in.  
  
***  
  
Prue had been gone the entire time, leaving Piper and Leo to the funeral preparations. The night before Phoebe's funeral, Piper was in the attic by herself. She was bound and determined to bring back her baby sister by any means necessary. Piper begins to flip through the book of shadows. She starts chanting The Power of Three spell.  
  
"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought."  
  
A candle flickers. She's surrounded by herb jars, chalices and other ritualistic items.  
  
"In this night and in this battle, I call upon the ancient power."  
  
She looks up and closes her eyes.  
  
"Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three."  
  
She keeps her eyes closed for a prayerful moment, and then she quickly opens her eyes, looks at the candle, but doesn't see anything. Blindly determined, she starts flipping through pages until she finds another spell, To Call a Lost Witch. She expertly finds and mixes all ingredients into the silver bowl, as she chants from the book.  
  
"Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here."  
  
Then, she finds an athame and slices the left finger so that blood can symbolically spill directly from her heart and into the bowl.  
  
"Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood, return to me."  
  
A faint gust of wind flickers the candle, but nothing happens. She buries her face in her hands in defeat.  
  
"This isn't helping. I want to; NO I NEED to bring Phoebe back. Please. I need to see her!" She began to cry uncontrollably realizing that she may never get to see Phoebe again. Prue was heading up to the attic, as she had the same idea as Piper had. When she got to the steps, she heard Piper's cry. She ran up the stairs and when she got to the door, she looked at Piper and how it was affecting her. She thought to herself, I need to be strong. I can't break down. I can't leave her now. Piper needs me. She's the only sister I have left. I can't let her down. No I can't! I won't!  
  
"Piper?"  
  
Piper looks up hopeful. "Phoebe!" She looks at the candle as it flickers. "Phoebe!"  
  
"Piper, its 4 o'clock in the morning. What are you doing?" Prue asked, as if she didn't have the same idea.  
  
Piper doesn't respond; she just stares blankly at the book.  
  
"Oh, you're bleeding Piper," said Prue, as she grabs a towel nearby.  
  
Piper is despondent as Prue's cleaning off her finger. She then proceeds to wrap it around Piper's cut finger. Piper looks up to Prue with sad eyes.  
  
"We've used other magic. I don't understand why it won't bring Phoebe back . It's not like we have cheated death before. I don't understand why magic can't just fix this. I don't understand," Piper said, as she begins to cry again.  
  
Prue looks into Piper's eyes to see her sadness, wanting to help her sister more.  
  
"You know Leo can't heal the dead!"  
  
Piper flips through the book of shadows hoping that there's another spell that she could use and fights her tears.  
  
"What about scrying or calling for a lost witch, or even reversing time??" Hoping that anything would work. Something's got to work. We need Phoebe. How do we live without Phoebe? She thought to herself. She closes the book, feeling defeated. She slowly stands up looks down at the book. "It's like the book has deserted us. Deserted Phoebe! I just don't understand why!"  
  
"Piper, we lost our sister. No magic will ever bring her back.How are we ever going to understand this.She's gone!"  
  
Their faces weld up and begin to cry as they both realize that Phoebe is gone. Phoebe will never return!  
  
"I thank god that I didn't lose you too. You know if we don't get any sleep Phoebe will never forgive us for not looking our best."  
  
Piper can't help but smile at her sister remark. She knows that Prue is right.Phoebe would never forgive them for not looking their best. Piper looks one last time at the book of shadows before closing it. Prue and Piper leave arm and arm, shutting the door behind them. A gust of wind blows through the room as the triquetra begins to glow, and the book suddenly opens to the spell to call a lost witch, the last spell that Piper had cast.  
  
*** The next morning, Paige was at her desk working on some cases when she suddenly looks up as a mysterious wind blows through. The candle that sat on her monitor blew out. She had a sudden urge to turn around. A newspaper had fallen to the floor. Paige picks it up and looks around to see who dropped the paper. She then looks down at the paper noticing that it's open to the obituary page.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell suddenly dies in her home at the age of 26 on Thursday. She is preceded in death by her mother, Patricia Halliwell; her Grandmother Penelope Halliwell; and Grandfather Jack Halliwell. She will be missed by her sisters Prudence Halliwell and Piper Halliwell-Wyatt. Funeral Services will be held today Monday at Memorial Cemetery at 11:00 P.M." She had the sudden urge to go. Her boss came out from his office as she was about to leave.  
  
"Paige, you find that case file yet?"  
  
'Um, yeah, it's in the printer."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
She doesn't answer him as she leaves.  
  
"Paige! Paige!"  
  
By then she's already outside walking to her car, and shrugs and goes back to his office.  
  
***  
  
Victor, dressed in a dark suit, is sitting in one the big chairs in the parlor, dreading where his family has to be. I can't believe my baby is gone, he thinks to himself. He doesn't even look up as Prue walks in, also dressed in a dark suit for Phoebe's funeral. She arranges the flowers around the room before going on over to her dad.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes, sweetie?"  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you?" She touches him gently on the shoulder, and gives him a kiss on the forehead.  
  
"No, I'm fine." He said blankly.  
  
She smiles at him. Dad, I do understand. I lost my sister too, she thinks to herself.  
  
She picks up the watering can, and waters the plants around the house as to not think where they are going to be in a little while.  
  
Leo walked into the parlor looking as sad as he was feeling.  
  
"Hello Victor!"  
  
"Leo."  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
He looks up at Leo, "Would everyone stop asking me what they can do! I'm fine!"  
  
Prue came in from the solarium when she heard her dad raise his voice. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Nothing sweetie," Victor said to Prue. He looks to Leo, "I'm so sorry son."  
  
"No problem Victor. I loved Phoebe too."  
  
Victor smiled at Leo, and pulled him in for a hug. "You are so good to my daughters. I don't know how I'd ever repay you."  
  
Leo smiled and he pulled back. "No need to thank me."  
  
"Dad," Prue broke in smiling.  
  
Just then the there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Prue said, as she walked into the foyer to open the front door.  
  
"Darryl. I'm so glad you could make it," she said as she leaned in to hug him.  
  
"Hey Prue," he hugged her back.  
  
She steps aside to let him in. He turns to her and he sees she's trying to hold back her pain.  
  
"How you holding up?" I know that's a dumb question to ask. How she holding up? Of course she's not holding up well, she just lost her sister, he said to himself.  
  
"Ok, I guess!"  
  
"As much as I'd like to be here for you and Piper, I can't be."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had to come on police business."  
  
Leo and Victor hear Darryl say that he was here on police business. They walk into the foyer.  
  
"Darryl, what's this you're here on police business?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'd like to know that too," Victor said.  
  
"They are assigning Phoebe's case to Inspector Cortez."  
  
"Not Inspector Cortez that was here when the."  
  
"That very same one," Darryl said.  
  
"What case Darryl?" Leo asks.  
  
"You're kidding right.A prominent Doctor died here last week, and Phoebe was also murdered here as well.The press covered this.People want answers."  
  
"He can't prove anything," Prue said.  
  
"Look you don't know him like I do. He'll dig until he finds something. And I know you don't want him to uncover everything that has happened over the years," Darryl said.  
  
"I'm worried. I saw what happened when they were exposed. I don't want to see that happen again. Not after we lost Phoebe," Leo said.  
  
Prue noticed how the conversation was affecting her father. She moved closer to him.  
  
"Would you mind? We're burying my daughter today! I think this can wait!"  
  
Darryl and Leo understood and walked into the parlor so that Prue and Victor could be alone.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to hear that dad," Prue said.  
  
"It's just that."  
  
"I know," she said as she hugged her father.  
  
"We'll get through this. It's what Phoebe would have wanted!"  
  
Victor stepped back and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Please check on your sister for me. She's not handling this very well."  
  
She smiled. "I will"  
  
***  
  
Prue went up stairs to check on Piper.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
"Leave me alone. I'll be fine," Piper yelled.  
  
"Well, dad wanted to check on you."  
  
"Tell him I'm fine. I'll be done in a little while."  
  
"All right." Prue wish she could help her sister more, but knew that she was felling the same way. She just needed to be stronger!  
  
As she turned to go back downstairs, Leo was there.  
  
"LEO!"  
  
"Sorry Prue."  
  
"Please talk to Piper. She'll listen to you."  
  
"I'll see what I can do, but you know your sister.She's stubborn just like you."  
  
Prue smiled at his little joke. It does feel good to laugh, but I can't laugh. Not today. Not the day of my baby sister's funeral, she thought. Prue hugged Leo, and she went back downstairs. Leo walked into the bedroom. He sees that Piper is partially dress, sitting in front of her dressing table. She's raw from all the crying that she's been doing, and unemotional at that very moment, as she absentmindedly brushing her hair.  
  
"Piper?"  
  
She doesn't react to him walking in their room. She continues brushing her hair. He approaches her hoping that she'd say something to him. Anything, because she was scaring him.  
  
"Piper, honey, we've got to go soon."  
  
"I'M NOT GOING!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because if I go, then that means she's really gone. I can't handle that now. Not ever!"  
  
"You've got me, and we can handle this together."  
  
Piper shakes her head. She doesn't want him right now. She wants Phoebe to be there with her. She doesn't want to be going threw a funeral.  
  
"She's my sister. I want her here. How can I live without her knowing she's gone?"  
  
"Piper," he says as he goes to touch her, but she backs away.  
  
"Why didn't you save her?"  
  
"I wanted to! Believe me. I tried! Phoebe stopped me."  
  
"But you didn't!"  
  
"Phoebe was to far gone. I couldn't have saved her.I did try! She stopped me. Even if I tried the elders wouldn't have aloud it.It was her time."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL GOOD ARE THEY?" She says as she gets up to look for a Kleenex and Leo follows.  
  
"Honey, it's ok to be angry."  
  
"Angry! I'm not angry! I'M PISSED OFF!" She loses it once again. Leo moves up behind her, as she lets him hold her. "Why do they put us through all this to end it so horribly?"  
  
***  
  
In the underworld, the source devises a plan to end the Charmed One, once and for all. The Oracle asks to be seen.  
  
"May I be seen?"  
  
He waves his hand as she appears.  
  
"I have news."  
  
"What kind of news do you have Oracle?"  
  
"Something very important."  
  
"WELL, GET ON WITH IT."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"This better be important!"  
  
"It's about the Charmed Ones," the oracle said, as she was being cryptic.  
  
"The Charmed Ones? I killed the Charmed Ones. Of course if you foreseen that that a whitelighter saved Balthazor's witch, we wouldn't be going through this now? Would we.  
  
"Not all of them!"  
  
"One goes, ends the threat."  
  
"So you think!"  
  
"Be grateful, I don't turn you into a snake!"  
  
"But you need me to see into the future!"  
  
"We'll, if the Charmed Ones were dead, then I may not have any use for you now!"  
  
"In that case, you're going to need me."  
  
She begins to look into crystal ball as the source looks on.  
  
"What do you see Oracle?"  
  
"I see. A witch's call on the spirit winds. I see another."  
  
***  
  
In the mausoleum, a beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed, Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lies before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing the birth, the death, and the rebirth.  
  
To the unaware mourners, the service comes across a part Wiccan traditional, part New Age. Piper, Prue, Leo, Darryl, and Victor are seated close to the priestess. Piper and Prue dab at their eyes. The funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra above the name, read: "PHOEBE HALLIWELL, 1975-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."  
  
"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny," The priestess says. Prue and Piper began to cry uncontrollably. Leo holds his wife, and Victor holds Prue. They had known that Phoebe was gone, but to them, they realize it at that very moment that they'd never see her again.  
  
With that, the priest unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She then blows out the candles. The mourners begin to give their condolences to the Halliwell's. Darryl goes over to Piper and Prue to hug them. Prue goes to thank another mourner, then turns to the last of the mourners, whom she doesn't recognize right away.  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss."  
  
"Thank you," Prue says, as the young girl begins to leave. "Wait! How did you know Phoebe? From School?"  
  
"No. Just.from around.you know."  
  
Prue looks at her as she realizes she's seen her from somewhere. "Have we met?"  
  
"No.I don't think we have. Anyway.my condolence."  
  
"Thank you," Prue says, as she shakes the young women's hand. Prue is knocked back on her ass when she realized that she had a powerful premonition of that young woman.  
  
Scared, the young woman runs off.  
  
"PRUE!" Victor calls out as Leo and Darryl help her up.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked.  
  
"I had a premonition of that girl that was here.Where did she go?" Prue asked as she looked around to see if the woman stayed.  
  
"What? A premonition? How are you getting that? I thought we lost our powers?"  
  
Prue looked to Leo and then to Piper. "Wait! There's something you're not telling me, is there?"  
  
"Not entirely," Leo said, looking away.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," Victor asked.  
  
"Darryl, take my dad home," Prue said.  
  
"Sure thing Prue," Darryl said, as he walked over to Victor. "Victor, I think we should go back to the manor and let them deal with this."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Dad," Piper said, as she walked over to him. "It's ok. Go home. We'll meet you there in a little while."  
  
He shook his head, as he and Darryl left.  
  
"Ok," Piper said, as she turned around. "SPILL!"  
  
"Piper, I cast a spell that backfired."  
  
"Oh really! I see, you cast a spell and thus causing me to lose MY POWES."  
  
"Yes, well, I thought it was the only thing to save the power of three. How was I to know we'd lose Phoebe in the process?"  
  
Piper turns to Leo, "I suppose you knew about this?"  
  
"Yes, I believed it would work.We didn't have another option."  
  
"I see!"  
  
"Well, what was the premonition about? Leo asked changing the subject.  
  
"I saw Shax."  
  
"What was he doing?" Leo asked.  
  
"He was killing that woman that was just here."  
  
"What woman?" Piper asked, looking around.  
  
"The one that I was just talking to."  
  
Just then, a demon flared in behind Piper, Prue knocked her of the way as soon as he threw an energy ball toward her. Prue looked up and blew him up. Another and another came. Prue fought them by herself. As soon as it seemed clear, Prue helped Piper up off the floor.  
  
"What the hell?" Prue said.  
  
"I can't believe this," Leo said.  
  
Just when it seemed clear, another demon came in, and Prue had killed that one as well.  
  
"STOP IT STOP," Piper screams out in anger. "STOP IT! STOP IT. DAMN IT. This is Phoebe's funeral. Damn it. Why can't we just bury her in peace? Is that to much to ask!?" In her fit of anger, she knocks over the vase near her, and walks out.  
  
***  
  
As Prue slowly works her way to the mourners, checking for the young woman that she saw in the premonition, she hands someone a plate, who thanks her for it. She sees that Leo is standing there alone. She walks over to him.  
  
"I don't see that girl."  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"From the premonition," Prue says, as someone passes by.  
  
"Prue, keep your voice down."  
  
Prue grabs Leo around and pulls him over to the stairs for a little privacy.  
  
"You sure you didn't see her anywhere?" Leo asks.  
  
"She looked familiar, but no, I have never met her before, until."  
  
Victor walks over to Leo and Prue. "Prue, you need to leave it be."  
  
"Dad, this is something I can't leave alone. Not like this."  
  
Victor walks away sad, thinking that he'll lose another daughter to magic. Leo looks back to Prue.  
  
"Concentrate on your premonition."  
  
"I saw the girl on a helipad.but on a tall building.although, there were taller buildings nearby."  
  
"Ok, so we need to figure out which building it was before Shax does," Leo says, as Piper walks up to him.  
  
"And, do what exactly?"  
  
"Piper, we've got try something to save that innocent," Prue said.  
  
"We can't defend Shax without the power of three."  
  
"We can't just sit around and do nothing.I had that premonition for a reason.she's our innocent.this isn't the first premonition I've had of her. So we've got to save her."  
  
"Says who. we'll I'm not going to be apart of it."  
  
"Piper!" "What? Do you really expect us to continue after what happened to Phoebe?? You can just tell them that we buried the charmed ones when we buried Phoebe," Piper says, as she heads upstairs. Leo tries to go after her, but Prue stops him.  
  
"Leo, let her be alone for awhile. She needs to be alone."  
  
He steps back down the stairs.  
  
"I don't know where to go from here or what we are supposed to do now, but I do know I can't let that girl die. Not by Shax."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know. I'll think of something. I've got to save her.I can feel that I've got to save her. Everything depends on it."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Just before Leo could say anymore, Darryl walks into the house and brings Inspector Cortez with him. The two inspectors walk over to Prue and Leo.  
  
"Where's Piper," Darryl asks.  
  
"She's upstairs.she's not feeling well," Prue says.  
  
"I understand. I lost my sister as well. I know how hard it is. We will find the monster who did this to your sister, Ms Halliwell.I promise you that."  
  
Prue, Darryl and Leo all exchange looks, which the inspector catches on. "Is there something I'm missing?"  
  
"No," Prue said. "It's just that, I don't believe this is time for you to be here. We can deal with this later."  
  
"But you don't realize how big this is. A doctor and your sister were murdered here. There's a connection, here and I will find it."  
  
"This isn't the time Inspector Cortez. Please leave," Victor said.  
  
"Of course, I'm sorry, you're right Mr. Bennett. We'll deal with this later."  
  
He walks out the door, as Darryl stays behind.  
  
"I'm really sorry about this Prue. I had no idea that he was going to come on this day."  
  
"It's ok. We'll take care of Shax, one way or another."  
  
"That, I hope you do.Well, the inspector is waiting for me. We'll be in touch, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, sure Darryl, thanks," Prue said, as Darryl leaves.  
  
Prue turns to Leo. "I need your help, if we are going to find this girl."  
  
"Well, what about Piper?"  
  
"She'll be fine.Dad will be here if she needs anything. It's not like she won't be able to call you, if she needs you."  
  
Leo shakes his head. "Thanks Leo." She heads over to her dad, who's chatting with an older man.  
  
"Hi, sorry to take you away from him, Aaron, but it's important."  
  
"No problem, Prue. I'm really sorry about your loss."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
She pulls her dad to the solarium. "Dad, I need to go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"I need to save that innocent. I feel that if I don't everything that we've done will be for nothing."  
  
He understood, but he didn't like it.  
  
"Thanks dad. Please look after Piper when you get a chance," she said as she walked away.  
  
Leo motioned for her to follow him up stairs, once up the stairs, they orbed away.  
  
***  
  
In the attic, Piper angrily places candles in a circle in front of the Book of Shadows. As she lights the candles, she hopes to contact Phoebe.  
  
"I'm a witch, damn it. I've summoned people before and I'm gonna summon Phoebe now whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch." She goes to the Book, which is opened to the spell. "I want to talk to my sister. I need to talk to my sister. At the very least, you owe me that. You own me that!" Piper takes a soul-cleansing breath, and then glares at the Book.  
  
"Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." Inside the circle, white magical lights, ever-so-slowly begin to appear. Piper looks up, her anger replaced by hopeful wonder as she steps closer, anticipating Phoebe's appearance, but instead is surprised to see her Grandmother.  
  
"Grams?"  
  
"Piper, hello my darling. How are you holding up?"  
  
"Not very well. I'm a little lost. Why didn't you come before, when I called."  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't. I was with." she said as she trailed off.  
  
"Oh you were busy?" This better be good, she thought.  
  
"Yes, I was busy with.Phoebe!"  
  
"Oh.of course you were. Right! Well that makes sense. IS she ok?"  
  
"Your mother and I are helping her through this."  
  
"You didn't answer my question; how is she?"  
  
"I'm not aloud to tell you that.just like you're not aloud to see her.at least not for awhile anyway."  
  
"But, why?"  
  
"Because if you see Phoebe right now will mean, speaking to her, keeps her alive for you. Which keeps you from moving on, with your life.with your destiny?  
  
What destiny? What the hell are you talking about grams? Our destiny is gone when Phoebe died, she thought. "What destiny? Ok, grams, it's over with, when Phoebe died."  
  
"I know sweetie. I know. but there's one thing you've learned over the last three years, it's that there's a reason for everything. which means there's a reason for this, too. Your destiny still awaits. Blessed be."  
  
Still awaits. What does she mean our destiny still awaits, she thought. Grams disappeared in a swirl of whit orbing lights.  
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Destiny Awaits

Destiny Awaits  
  
Part 3-  
  
The source enters the underworld in a fiery display.  
  
"Oracle, have you found anything, anything useful for me?  
  
"No, I haven't been able to find anything.No wait, I see a ghost from beyond."  
  
"What? Who is this ghost?"  
  
"It is unclear at this time."  
  
"Make it clearer," The source demanded. "What about the other?"  
  
"Her future is becoming clearer, and it appears.short-lived," as the oracle waves her hand over her crystal ball to reveal the young woman named Paige, dancing.  
  
As Paige is dancing with her boyfriend at P3, the song ends, the crowd begins to cheer, as they appear tied after the song, the two drift over to their table and sit down. Shane notices that Paige is distracted and a little distant, and is very concerned.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
"Me? Yeah! Why?"  
  
"Well, you seem.a little distracted tonight. Is there something that I can do?"  
  
"What makes you think I'm not like this all the time??"  
  
"Well, we've been dating over a month; I think I should know by now." A waitress walks by as he calls her to get her attention. "Um, can we get a couple of long necks over here?"  
  
"Sure," the waitress said, as she began to walk away.  
  
"Hey, make mine a mineral water," Paige said to the waitress.  
  
"Sure ok," the waitress said, as she walked away.  
  
"Would you like to go someplace else?"  
  
"No, no, no, I like it here. Gosh I should. I've been coming here on and off for a year... Ever since that."  
  
"Ever since, what?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. It's a boring story.All right, but if I tell you about Paige, and if you use it against me, I'll have to use my voodoo doll on and make you sorry you were ever a man.So, my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not really all that sad because I loved my parents, god rest. After my parents died, I went searching for my birthparents, hoping that I'd get some answers." She begins doodle on a napkin, unaware she's doing it. "I went all over the place. To the police.To the church I was dumped at, and nothing.I figured she must have lived around here, you know? I even thought I was related to the Halliwell sisters, but their mother died along time ago. I gave up on that."  
  
"Well have you ever met them to ask?"  
  
"Yeah right.Hi! I think your mom had abandoned me a birth. What's for dinner?? No, no I don't think so."  
  
The waitress brings their drinks by for them, as Paige leans back to try to end the painful subject. Shane, however, wants to know more, so he continues to ask more questions, as he is concern. The waitress places their drinks on the table and when she leaves, he begins to ask her about it once more.  
  
"That doesn't really explain why you still come here."  
  
"Well, one of the sisters owns it.I don't know. I guess. I feel connected somehow. That's why I went to the funeral today.I just felt like I had to go. Ok, I sound a little insane. Good job, Paige, way to go," she says as she begins to laugh. "I must sound certifiably insane."  
  
Shane is touched by how much Paige has revealed to him, he leans forward and kisses her. She responds but quickly pulls away.  
  
"Don't hurt me ok? I don't think I can handle that now."  
  
He answers her with a tender kiss, which she happily responds. As they part, they gaze into each other's eyes. Each sending signals of what they really wanted.  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something," Paige said.  
  
Shane quickly grabbed the money on his pocket, and throws it on the table as they get up to leave. The main returns to clear off the table; she suddenly notices the napkin that Paige subconsciously draws. It's the triquetra, or The Power of Three.  
  
"This is pretty strange," the waitress said to herself, walking away.  
  
***  
  
As Paige and Shane arrive at a heliport, unbeknownst to the couple, someone was watching from afar. Shane looks around, thinking that they are going to get caught, but he doesn't really care, as long as he's with Paige.  
  
"Don't you think we'll get caught?"  
  
"I like an element of danger," she said, as she arched her brow, as she lets go of his hands, and spins around while looking up at the sky. "Oh, look at the stars. They are beautiful, aren't they? They make me feel.FREE." She takes her jacket off, and beckons Shane to come over to her. The couple begins to kiss passionately not wanting to let go of each other.  
  
A tornado of wind that is Shax rips through, as Paige and Shane break their kiss, suddenly.  
  
"Shane?" Paige calls out in horror.  
  
He's just as scared as she is. He steps back, as the tornado wind throws him back into the wall. Paige, scared, disappears. Shax looks surprized when the young girl disappeared. As she reappeared, she looked around to see if she was still alive. "I'm still alive," she said out loud. She turned to look at Shane, but was too scared to stay. She ran back inside, hoping that she would be safe. Shax turns back into a tornado and follows her inside the building, while the person watching from a far appears in front of Paige, while in the building.  
  
"What the hell?" Paige asked.  
  
"Get the hell out of here now!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't worry who I am. Just leave. Your life depends on it."  
  
"What about Shane?"  
  
"Don't worry about him. I'll make sure he gets to a hospital. Go! Leave now, damn it."  
  
Paige turned around and ran as far as she could. Hoping that it was a all dream. Shax appeared looking surprized to find someone else waiting for him.  
  
"So you think you can hide the witch?" Shax asked.  
  
"You know it!"  
  
"Don't worry, I'll kill you and I'll kill The Charmed Ones."  
  
"You can't kill me," the person said. "I'm already dead." The person laughs as they disappeared and reappeared outside to help Shane to a hospital.  
  
Shax whirled himself into a tornado, and left the scene.  
  
***  
  
Prue and Leo orbed into the building, not knowing if they'd find the young woman dead or alive. They began searching around, hoping that it would be the right building, and the right time.  
  
"I hope we find her, Leo," Prue said.  
  
"Let's keep looking. Maybe we'll find some clues."  
  
Prue was hoping to find this woman. She knew it was a matter of life and death, but it was much more for her. The more she concentrated on finding her, the more she felt a premonition coming on.  
  
"LEO!"  
  
"What is it Prue? A premonition?"  
  
Prue grabbed her head, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"PRUE!"  
  
He knelt beside her as her premonition was hitting her. It was a powerful premonition for her because she wasn't really used to Phoebe's power. The scene unfolded for her. She saw the young woman and her boyfriend on top of the building, kissing, as Shax blew in. Shax had thrown the young man into the building. The girl orbed in place. Someone was in the shadows of another building, which kind of creped her out. She then sees the young woman running back into the building. Again having that feeling someone else was there. Who ever it was knew Shax personally, but helped the woman get away, anyway. As fast as it came on, the faster it left her. Prue looked up at Leo.  
  
"LEO."  
  
"What did you see?" He asked as he helped her up.  
  
"It was about that woman.We just missed it."  
  
"What? Is she ok?"  
  
"Yes, she's fine, but."  
  
"But what?"  
  
Prue looked at him questioning what she saw in her mind. She shook her head to get her composure back.  
  
"I got the feeling someone else was there, but I couldn't see them."  
  
"Hmm, well, at least she's safe.Is she?" He wondered who it could have been, but he thought as long as she's safe, that was all that mattered.  
  
"I believe so."  
  
"Well, let's get going to see if we can locate her."  
  
"Yes, let's go."  
  
Prue and Leo continued their search as Paige was running toward them. She suddenly vanished. She was sent to a premonition to see that Prue and Leo were trying to locate her. At first she was afraid, but realizes Prue's fear of finding her. When her vision was over she orbed back in front of Prue, knocking her over.  
  
"PRUE," Leo called out as Prue hit the floor.  
  
"Damn it," Prue said.  
  
Paige was scared and began to run back from where she came.  
  
"Wait," Prue called out as she was trying to get up.  
  
Paige quickly stopped to turn around.  
  
"Please wait," Leo asked.  
  
Paige walked back over to Prue and Leo.  
  
"I'm sorry about knocking you over," Paige said to Prue.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Prue said to Paige.  
  
"Why are you here?" Paige asked not wanting to reveal what she had just seen.  
  
"Um, there's no time to explain," Leo said. "We need to get you out of here!"  
  
Prue grabbed Paige's hand as Leo touched Prue's hand, and they orbed back at the manor. As they arrived in the attic, Paige looked around, wondering where she was at.  
  
"What the hell?? Where am I??"  
  
"Calm down.You're at Halliwell Manor."  
  
"Halliwell Manor! You mean as in Piper Halliwell?"  
  
"Yes, she's my sister.I'm Prue. We met at my sister Phoebe's funeral."  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm Paige, Paige Matthews," she said, as she begins to relax. "It still doesn't answer my question. Why am I here?"  
  
Leo looked to Prue, who looked back at him, wondering what she should tell her.  
  
"We've got to tell her, Leo," Prue said.  
  
"I don't know if it's such a good idea," Leo said.  
  
"ALL RIGHT," Paige yelled. "Tell me why I'm here!"  
  
Prue and Leo looked back at Paige in surprise.  
  
"Ah, well, it's a bit complicated," Leo said stalling.  
  
"Oh, Leo, you think everything is complicated," Prue joked.  
  
"Paige, there was a reason why we came to that building today," Leo said.  
  
"And that is?" Paige asked.  
  
"We believed that you were in danger," Prue said  
  
Paige looked at Prue wondering how these people knew she was in danger.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I had a premonition of you, a few times."  
  
"Wait, you said you had a premonition?" Oh my god. I had a premonition too. Why is this happening to me?? She thought to herself.  
  
"Yeah, originally it was Phoebe's power, but I did a spell that had backfired. What does that have anything to do with you?"  
  
"Oh God, I think I had a premonition of you. What does this mean? Why am I getting these?" Paige asked freaking out.  
  
Calm down, Paige," Prue said, and then she turned to Leo. "How is that possible?"  
  
Leo suddenly remembers what Phoebe said to him just before she died. He swore to himself that he'd be there for guidance, because he wanted them to find out on their own.  
  
"How is what possible?" Piper said as she walked into the attic.  
  
"Um.Piper, this is Paige," Leo said hoping nobody will notice that he was hiding something.  
  
Piper walked over to Paige. "Hello," Piper said, as she shook Paige's hand.  
  
Calm down Paige. If you're freaked out, they may not help you, Paige thought to herself.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Piper. I've been to your club. I really like it."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
As Piper said Thank You, blue and white lights shrouded Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. They all looked around at each other, wondering what had happened.  
  
Oh my god, she's supposed to be here. That's what Phoebe was saying to me. She must be a charmed one, Leo thought to himself.  
  
"Um, Prue," Piper began as she changed the subject of the light, "why is she even in the attic, with the you know what?"  
  
"I was just about to explain that to her as you walked in," Prue said.  
  
This better be good Piper thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
After Shane was examined, the person stayed behind with him.  
  
"Thank you, who ever you are."  
  
"It's all in a day's work."  
  
As the person leaves, Shane sits up.  
  
"Wait?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The person smiled and disappeared. Shane rubbed his eyes, and shook his head. He thought he was losing it.  
  
"I know he was there.HE WAS THERE!"  
  
He sat back down and wondered what happened after he was with Paige.  
  
***  
  
"Ok, get on with it," Piper said.  
  
"She's our innocent.Ever since I've had the premonitions; I've felt that our life depended on finding her. Like someone was guiding me to find her."  
  
"Guiding? How do you mean," Paige asked confused.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure.Since we've found you, I get the feeling it's more then that."  
  
"More than what? She's just our innocent. Maybe that's what you're feeling," Piper said. "How did you find her anyway?"  
  
"That's just it. As we were looking for her, she just appeared in front of me knocked me on my ass."  
  
"Huh?" Piper asked.  
  
"She orbed."  
  
"WHAT?" Piper and Leo said in unison.  
  
"I what?" Paige asked. Is that what it's called she asked herself in confusion.  
  
Piper looked to Leo, "Is that possible she didn't know she could orb?"  
  
"I don't think so," Leo said, wondering. Drifting off, once again, thinking of what Phoebe told him.  
  
"Well, get up there and find out," Piper demanded.  
  
With that, Leo orbed to find out something on why Paige orbed.  
  
"Excuse us," Prue said to Paige. "I just need to talk to Piper." Prue pulled Piper over by the book of shadows.  
  
"Piper, I didn't tell you everything."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"You really didn't give me a chance. You ordered Leo out before I could finish."  
  
"Well, tell me!"  
  
"I think she's a witch too!"  
  
"No, she can't be a witch!"  
  
"Piper, she said she had a premonition."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"She and I are linked somehow.When I have a premonition; I feel that she's drawn to me. Almost like she's pulled to me."  
  
"Is that when she has the premonition as well?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"She must not know she's a witch then."  
  
"No, I don't believe so."  
  
While Piper and Prue are speaking, Paige looked around the attic, snooping.  
  
"Well maybe Leo will have something useful."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
***  
  
Shax reports back to the Source. After Shax left, The Source calls the Oracle to appear.  
  
"Oracle?"  
  
"May I appear?"  
  
The Source waves his hands over the Oracle and she appears.  
  
"Shax tells me that the girl can orb. How is that possible?"  
  
The oracle waves her hand over the crystal ball, but it is unclear to her.  
  
"I see nothing."  
  
"What good is that crystal ball if you don't see anything?"  
  
"I see nothing because there's a shroud. Almost like something is blocking my view."  
  
"Fix it or else," The Source said.  
  
"Yes, I'll see what I can do."  
  
***  
  
Prue and Piper are still talking about Paige, as Paige is about to leave, Leo orbs in startling her.  
  
"Hey," Paige said startled, thinking that looks a lot like when she orbs.  
  
"Did you find anything out," Piper said, ignoring Paige.  
  
"No, nothing.It appears they don't know anything either."  
  
But Leo knew something. He knew something that could change things forever.  
  
"What the hell good are they?" Piper asked annoyed.  
  
"Piper, that's not going to help us," Prue warned.  
  
Piper rolled her eyes. "Prue here, thinks that she's a," Piper trailed off realizing the young woman doesn't really know about her own identity. She knew how hard it was for her when they first found out that they were witches. Piper felt sympathy for this young woman.  
  
"I'm a what?" Paige asked.  
  
"We have reason to believe that you maybe a witch," Prue said.  
  
"What? No," Paige said.  
  
"If you are, you're in mortal danger. The demon won't stop till he kills every one of us.You've got to help us destroy him," Prue said.  
  
"No, I don't have to listen to any of this," Paige said as she runs out the door.  
  
"Damn it," Prue yelled.  
  
"Look," Piper began, "she left her jacket here."  
  
"Yeah, so," Prue said without realizing they could use it to track her.  
  
"Prue, we can use it to locate her."  
  
"Now you're thinking."  
  
Piper quickly walked over to the jacket, and picked it. The sisters began a location spell on Paige. Leo had orbed away to see if he could track her on his own, but he knew would be hard, since she was a new charge. A half hour later they had their spell.  
  
"I think we've got a spell here," Prue said.  
  
"How is this going to work? We don't know if she's a witch or a whitelighter," Piper said.  
  
"I think that spell will work," Prue said.  
  
"Hope so."  
  
"A witch's call in the night We call upon the spirits above We need your guidance to find a lost witch"  
  
Prue turned the jacket to its back, within a few seconds a scene unfolded Paige walking into San Francisco General Hospital. She tries locating a patient. Although, they can't hear what is being said, they can clearly see what's on the jacket. In the next scene Paige is entering a hospital room of a young man's. Prue and Piper figure that it's her boyfriend. The scene disappears.  
  
"Well, we know where she is.How long is she going to be there?" Piper asked.  
  
"I don't know," Prue said.  
  
"LEO," the sisters said in unison.  
  
Leo orbed back a few minutes later. "I couldn't locate her. Did you have any luck?"  
  
"Yeah, she's at San Francisco General Hospital visiting a patient," Piper said.  
  
"We need a ride," Prue said jokingly.  
  
Leo grabbed Piper, and Prue, and orbed to the hospital.  
  
***  
  
Paige enters Shane's hospital room. When he notices her, he sits up.  
  
"Paige!"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm so glad to see you.What happened?"  
  
"Oh Shane! I feel.I feel so bad that I felt you there. I got scared."  
  
"I know its ok."  
  
"Are you ok? What'd they say?"  
  
She asked as she touched his hand.  
  
"It's not a big deal.just a concussion," Shane began. "Thanks to the mysterious person.I'd be dead if they didn't help me."  
  
Paige had completely forgotten about the mysterious person who had saved her and Shane. She didn't know what to tell him about that. She was scared. She didn't understand what was happening to her. She wasn't going to let on about the events that happened that evening.  
  
"Mysterious person?"  
  
"Yeah, the person brought me here. Even stayed to make sure I was ok.I'm glad you're ok, too."  
  
"Yeah, well, physically, anyway."  
  
She trailed off not realizing that he noticed something was bothering her. She was thinking back to meeting Piper and Prue. She took a deep breath and turned back to Shane.  
  
"Are you sure you ok?"  
  
"It's nothing. I'm fine.It's just been a long night."  
  
"Of course," Shane said. "By the way, did you happen to speak to the cops?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Why? They wanted to find out who attacked us, that's why. I-I told them you saw him."  
  
"You did what?"  
  
"Well, didn't you see him?"  
  
Before Paige could answer, someone entered the room.  
  
"Did you?" The man asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Paige asked.  
  
"I'm Inspector Cortez, homicide.I'd like to ask you a few questions."  
  
"Wait, homicide? No one was murdered," Shane said worried.  
  
"Based on the MO, if it's the same perp, I think it is, that just makes you lucky. He killed a prominent doctor a few days ago, and a young woman was also killed as well, which I believe is also linked.You know, you kind of remind me of that young woman."  
  
"Phoebe," Paige whispered aloud.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell. Did you know her?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Well, in a way, you did, Paige, right?" Shane asked.  
  
Paige became uncomfortable when Shane revealed something private that she had told him. She glared at him, and Shane realized that what she told him was in confidence.  
  
"What was that?" Inspector Cortez asked, as he broke their gaze. "Where you friends of Ms. Halliwell's? Or friends of her sisters Prue and Piper?"  
  
"No, not friends," Paige said.  
  
Paige wasn't about to reveal that she really did know Prue and Piper. She didn't really trust Cortez. To her, he seemed like he was gung ho on finding anyone to send to jail. Cortez senses something with Paige. He knows it big, and Paige realizes this. She was hoping that her new power wouldn't take her away at that very moment. She was scared and wasn't sure what to do next. Except she knew she wanted to get away from this inspector once and for all.  
  
"Then what?" Cortez asked. "Ok look I-I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something too. If you're trying to protect them in anyway, I'll find out."  
  
Paige didn't like the threat that the inspector issued. She decided that she needed to get out of there and fast.  
  
"Well, in that case, I have nothing to hide," Paige said to Cortez. She turned to Shane and kissed him on the forehead, "You rest up, and I'll be back."  
  
She turned around and gave the inspector a disgusted look.  
  
"Excuse me," as Paige leaves the room.  
  
Boy that was intense, she thought to herself.  
  
As Paige goes to leave, she bumps into Prue, Piper and Leo.  
  
"Paige, why'd you leave?" Leo asked.  
  
"I-I needed to be alone."  
  
"Alone in a hospital," Piper said sarcastically, knowing the real reason why Paige was there.  
  
"Piper," Prue said. To Paige, "We need to get you out of here."  
  
"No, th-this is is all too much for me to handle."  
  
"We understand," Prue continued. "We were pretty freaked out the first time we found out."  
  
"It's to-to much to handle right now." Paige said, as she took off.  
  
"PAIGE," Prue called.  
  
"Oh, great," Piper said sarcastically. "How the hell are we supposed to help this girl?"  
  
As much as Prue wanted to help this innocent, Piper wasn't really that interested. She just wanted to save the girl and put the Charmed Ones to rest and grief for her baby sister. Paige hailed a cab when Prue saw that she was getting into the cab.  
  
"Let's go get her before she gets into that cab," Prue said.  
  
They run over to the Paige. Prue taps her on the shoulder.  
  
"Paige," Prue said.  
  
Paige grabbed Prue's hand and slid it off her shoulder.  
  
"C'mon Paige," Prue said.  
  
"No! I told you, I can't. I'm sorry about Phoebe. I really am, but I can't help you now. Not ever," Paige said as she got into the cab, and it took off.  
  
"What do we do now?" Piper asked. "Shax is bound to attack again," Piper said.  
  
"If he comes back, we'll use the spell to weaken him if we have to. If that won't stop him, maybe I'll use the Power of Three against him. I may be able to hold him off."  
  
Piper began to cry, not wanting Prue to have the same fate as Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, I don't know what else to do," Prue said, as she comforted her sister.  
  
Leo sees the pain in his family's eyes, and decides that it would be better to go back to the manor and regroup.  
  
"Let's go back to the manor, and get some rest. We can regroup tomorrow," Leo said trying to break the tense moment between Piper and Prue.  
  
Prue looked at Leo, "Good idea."  
  
They orb home.  
  
***  
  
Paige arrived at her loft, hoping that she'd be safe for the night. She began to get ready for bed, when she realized she had forgotten her jacket.  
  
"Damn, I left my jacket at the Halliwell's."  
  
She shrugs it off as she gets into bed and falls fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Prue was sitting in Phoebe's room. She wasn't going to allow herself to cry. She needed to be strong for Piper. As Piper sat in her room thinking about her baby sister, she started to cry uncontrollable. Leo orbed in behind her. He watched his wife in pain.  
  
"Piper, honey," Leo called to her.  
  
"Oh, Leo," Piper said in between sobs. "I don't know how to go on."  
  
"Piper, honey, I'm here. It'll be ok. We'll get through it together."  
  
Piper collapsed into Leo. He just held her tightly. After a long while of holding her, he heard his call.  
  
"Honey, I'm sorry, I've got to leave. They are calling me."  
  
"Figures," Piper said, as she sobbed.  
  
He orbed away leaving her to her tears. After a few minutes, she whipped her faces of the tears. She decided that going to the club might help her get to think about something else. As she walked down the hall way, she noticed Phoebe's door was opened a little. She pushed the door open and sees Prue on the bed, holding onto Phoebe's jacket. Prue looked up and smiled weakly.  
  
"Prue, you ok?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so, considering."  
  
Prue began to cry as she held Phoebe's jacket closer to her chest.  
  
Piper stood there thinking about all the times that Prue was the strong one, and now it's time for Piper to be the strong one.  
  
"I wondered when you'd let go!"  
  
Piper sat next to Prue, and wrapped her arms around her, and held her tight. A few minutes Prue broke the hug. She looked at the jacket; remembered the last time Phoebe wore it. She looked up at Piper.  
  
"I wanted to be strong for you."  
  
"Prue, honey, you can't ignore your feelings for me.As much as I would like to, I can't. Phoebe's gone. Nothing is ever going to change that.I miss her too!" As the sisters began to cry, Prue got an uneasy feeling that someone was in the room. She quickly jumped up. Piper trusted her sister's instincts, and became really worried.  
  
"Who ever is here, show yourself."  
  
As an image appeared near the doorway, Piper stood up straight. When she realized who it was, she fainted.  
  
"Piper," Prue yelled.  
  
She knelt by Piper's side and waited a few minutes for Piper to wake up. When she did, she looked up at Prue, and then at the person standing over her. She screamed.  
  
"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Prue helped her sister up to the bed. She knew that the person was telling the truth. Some how the person seemed different to her, but she couldn't quite figure it out. Piper on the other hand, was terrified. Prue turned to the person.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I can't tell you that.But what I can tell you is that I'm here to help."  
  
"Help?" Piper asked.  
  
"All right. I was sent to help you!"  
  
"Who?" Prue asked.  
  
"I can't tell you either. Just know that I'm here to help you in anyway."  
  
"How can we believe you?" Piper asked.  
  
"You've got trust me."  
  
"Let's say we trust you, how are you going to help us?" Prue asked.  
  
"Well, for starters, I already have!"  
  
"How?" Piper asked.  
  
"I saved Paige, your innocent, from Shax."  
  
"All right then. We do need your help then.We need to find out what the source is planning for Paige."  
  
"I'll see what I can find out," the person said, as they disappeared.  
  
"How the hell can we trust him?"  
  
"We've just got to.For Phoebe's sake."  
  
***  
  
In the underworld, Cole arrives unbeknownst to the Source, who is speaking with Shax. He listens in on their conversation.  
  
"The witch has to die, or join us," Shax said.  
  
"Precisely what I was thinking," The source said.  
  
"What about the witch orbing like a whitelighter?"  
  
"Means nothing to me. She's a witch and she can reconstitute the Charmed Ones.I can't allow that to happen."  
  
"What are your plans?"  
  
"I'll handle this myself.Because so far no one has been able to defeat the Charmed Ones."  
  
"Of course, the mythological window.Now why didn't I think of that?" Cole said out load.  
  
The source sensed that someone else was in the room. He motioned for him minions. That was Cole's cue to get out before he was caught. He returned to the attic, where Prue and Piper had been waiting. Prue noticed his return.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Cole hesitated before speaking.  
  
"Well, it seems that the source believes Paige is a witch."  
  
"That much we knew," Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"What else?" Prue asked.  
  
"He thinks that the power of three can be reconstituted."  
  
"How's that possible?" Prue asked.  
  
Piper listened intently.  
  
Before Cole could answer, Leo orbed in.  
  
"Cole?" Leo said in shock.  
  
"Hey Leo," Cole said with a smile.  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Leo asked while keeping an eye on Cole.  
  
"Take it easy, Leo. We can trust him," Prue said.  
  
"I don't buy it," Leo said.  
  
"Believe it," Cole said. "I was sent here to help."  
  
"By who? The elders wouldn't help the former demon?" Leo asked sarcastically.  
  
Cole so wanted to reveal who sent him, but it wasn't the right time to tell them yet. They probably wouldn't understand anyway, he thought to himself.  
  
"I can't Leo. I'm really sorry!"  
  
Piper interrupted Leo and Cole before it got out of hand.  
  
"Honey, what'd you find out?"  
  
"The elders believe Paige is a whitelighter, but can't explain it."  
  
"If she's a witch and whitelighter, how does that reconstitute the Charmed Ones?" Prue asked.  
  
Leo shakes his head.  
  
"Leo, Cole found out some information in the underworld." Prue said.  
  
"And that is?" Leo asked.  
  
"The source thinks that The Charmed Ones can be reconstituted once I relinquish the power that is in me."  
  
"So, if she's a witch and a whitelighter, how can she reconstitute the Charmed Ones??" Leo asked thinking out load. "She's gotta be pretty powerful, so then the Source must want her for himself. That's gotta be it."  
  
"You're right, Leo. The source does want Paige."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"THE MYTHOLOGICAL WINDOW," Cole and Leo said in unison.  
  
"Um, excuse me," Piper asked.  
  
"A mythological window? Explain." Prue said.  
  
"No, I've got a better Idea," Piper began, as she walked over to the podium where the book sat. She starts flipping through the pages.  
  
"What are you doing, Piper," Prue asked.  
  
"Um. Your destiny still awaits, she says. There's a reason for everything, she says. So, it's time to summon her transparent butt back here and find out exactly what that reason is.  
  
***  
  
Paige wakes up and looks over at her alarm clock. It's after 10 am.  
  
"OH CRAP," Paige yelled. "I'm late for work.again."  
  
Paige quickly jumps out of bed, and gets ready. A few minutes later she was out the door, and on her way to work.  
  
***  
  
"Ok," Prue began.  
  
Piper began chanting the spell to bring back her grandmother.  
  
"Here these words. Here my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide!"  
  
Piper lets out a sigh of semi- satisfaction. Grams appears in front of them.  
  
"Piper?" Grams began. "P-Prue, w-what's going on? Why are you calling me?"  
  
"Grams, why does the source think that the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?" Piper asked.  
  
Grams hesitated before speaking.  
  
"I do- I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"You know what Grams, you were a lousy liar when you were alive, and now as a ghost, you're worse."  
  
"If you know something, Grams, you have to tell us. We deserve to know," Prue said calmly.  
  
"I can't. I'm sworn to secrecy."  
  
"By who?" Prue asked.  
  
"By me." A mysterious voice calls out.  
  
Patty appears next to grams in a bright light.  
  
"By me," Patty said.  
  
"Mom?" Piper asked.  
  
***  
  
Darryl and Inspector Cortez enter The Halliwell home, while Piper and Prue are home. Cortez is hoping to run into the Halliwell Sisters. He thought he could catch them in the act of something.  
  
"You can't just walk in here like this."  
  
Cortez stops and turns around.  
  
"Search Warrant says I can."  
  
"What the hell are you looking for?"  
  
Darryl was hoping that Prue and Piper weren't home. He felt so bad that he couldn't stop Cortez from getting his search warrant.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe you don't know?" Cortez said. "Follow me and keep your voice down."  
  
He continues on with his search, ignoring Darryl's pleas.  
  
***  
  
Patty is explaining everything to her daughters.  
  
"We didn't tell anyone because we were afraid there would be reprisals, afraid that you girls would be denied your powers. It happened after your father and I were divorced, when Sam and I were together."  
  
Cole to Leo, "Sam?"  
  
"Her whitelighter."  
  
"Hmm. Apples don't fall far from the forbidden tree, I see."  
  
Cole didn't know about all of this. The person that sent him on this life changing mission only told him that this girl needs help.  
  
"SHHHHH! Go on"  
  
"You were both were too young to understand. You just thought mommy got a little fat," She said as she smiled. "You never knew I was pregnant."  
  
"I was the only one who knew," Grams said.  
  
"And Sam, obviously."  
  
"Right. Well, yes of course"  
  
"We wanted to keep the baby, of course. But Mother."  
  
"Well, I-I knew it would be disastrous. You know, before you and Leo, it was just forbidden. It was unthinkable for a whitelighter and a witch to be together. I mean, let alone have children."  
  
"So, that's why we had to-we decided. to give up the baby. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun to find her a good home, and she did. A very good home"  
  
"Yes," Grams said.  
  
"Explains why the elders didn't know about her," Leo said as he looks to the sisters. He thinks back again to what Phoebe told him. She knew right before she died, he thought to himself.  
  
"All right, hold it. Wait just one minute. Are you telling me, that that girl, our innocent, is really our. sister?" Prue asked.  
  
"Your baby sister," Patty said.  
  
"Their baby half-sister," Grams adds.  
  
"But by my half, which makes her a sister witch," Patty began. "Well, actually, not yet anyway. Not until all three of you are together by the book. Just like before."  
  
"Charmed. Again." Grams added.  
  
Piper roles her eyes. She doesn't want to here that she's got another sister, especially so soon after Phoebe died.  
  
"And, I thought my family was screwed up," Cole joked.  
  
Piper gives Cole a look of disgusted. Cortez walks in the attic as Darryl follows. He sees the two ghost as everyone is stunned.  
  
"Well, all be damned," Cortez said. I finally caught them, he thought.  
  
"Darryl, do something," Piper said.  
  
"He's a cop, Piper. And he's got a search warrant."  
  
"And believe me, I've found what I've been searching for.  
  
Cole moves closer to Cortez. Cortez notices and aims his gone at him.  
  
"Ah-ah-ah-ah. Don't move. I'll shoot."  
  
"But I'm already dead," Cole said with smile on his face.  
  
"Cole," Prue yelled. "Ok inspector," Prue said. "Just put down your gun. There's a very good explanation for all of this. Feel free to chime in anytime, guys."  
  
"My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which are the two murders that happened here."  
  
"Wait, are you accusing us?" Piper asked.  
  
"I've just begun to accuse you, lady!"  
  
"All right, fine. You caught us. Congratulations. So what are you gonna do about it? Shoot us?" Grams said sarcastically. "Easy, Grams. Not all of us are dead, remember?" Prue said. "All right, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you," Leo said. "Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something uh, supernatural, and then." Cortez threatens. Darryl felt helpless. He did the first thing that came to mind. He knocked Cortez out with the butt of his gun. Cortez falls to the floor. "I think you've been through enough, huh?" "Thank you," Piper says to Darryl. Prue walks over to Darryl, hoping that he'd get out and not get into trouble for what he just did. "Darryl, go, get out of here. We don't want you to take the fall for this." "No, it's okay." "No, it's not. This is our problem. He wants to expose us, not you. Let us take care of this, please?" "If you need me, you know where to find me, huh?" Prue nods and turns to Cole, as Darryl leaves the manor. "It doesn't solve your problem. He's gonna wake up eventually. You've just bought yourself some time," Cole said. "What you're gonna need, especially if you're wanna save your."Leo said. "Sister?" Prue said. "Well, what are you waiting for? Just write a spell. Get rid of him," Grams said. "Uh, get rid of him?" Prue asked. "Well, you know what I mean. Dump him somewhere. Anywhere. With all the witches in this room, we oughta be able to do something with him. I mean, just start rhyming. Uh, take him back, take him away. Remove him now. Don't let him stay," Grams said. She gestures to Prue to start. "Oh. Uh. We call the spirits to help undo and send him off to. Timbuktu." Cortez vanishes from the floor. "Whoa. It worked." "Timbuktu? You sent him to Timbuktu?" Piper asked sarcastically. "All right, well, it was the only thing I could think of that rhymed with undo." "Don't worry. Uh, I'll find him," Cole said. Cole leaves to go find The inspector. "Okay, well this is way too much for me to handle. Way too much," Piper said. "Nobody can blame you for being angry, sweetie," Patty said. "Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not after Phoebe has died," Piper said. "I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Phoebe, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you," Patty said. "Come on, Patty. The rest is up to them," Grams said. Grams and Patty disappear. Piper, Prue, and Leo head downstairs. To be continued. 


	4. Into The Light

Into the light Part 4  
  
Paige doesn't have her car, so she hails cab. Within about 15 minutes, she was at South Bay Social Services. She walked inside hoping that Cowan would not notice her being late, yet again. When she finally made it to her cubical, she quickly sat down and began to work. A few minutes later Cowan came out of no where, and was standing in front of Paige with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Paige," he begins as he looks at his watch, "Do you realize what time it is?"  
  
"Umm," Paige said.  
  
"It's after 10. Do you realize you are about and hour late for work.When is this going to stop, Paige?"  
  
"I'm really sorry sir, something came up yesterday that was unavoidable, and I guess I over slept this morning."  
  
"I don't care what the reason is," He said. "One more time, and you'll be fired."  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
He started walking away, and he stopped. He turned back around.  
  
"One more thing, I don't want you leaving any time you feel like it," He said sternly. "You clear anything with me before you leave! Also, if you do plan to leave, it better be for lunch...Now get back to work."  
  
"Sure thing Mr. Cowan."  
  
Mr. Cowan turned around and walked back into his office. She got back to work really quickly. She was hoping that she didn't lose this job. She can't screw up anymore she told herself.  
  
***  
  
Piper, Prue and Leo were walking down the stairs in search of Paige.  
  
"I can't sense where she is, she's still to knew," Leo said.  
  
"All right, so all we've got to go on is the church that mom mentioned and the nun," Prue said.  
  
"Ok, let's get this straight. I am only doing this to save her," Piper began. "I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting.the Charmed Ones." "I understand, Piper, but we'll see," Prue said. "We've got to find Paige before the Source does."  
  
"Right!" Leo asked.  
  
Piper went into the kitchen to grab the phone book. She began looking in the yellow pages at the churches, hoping to find that church. Leo was pacing as he trying to sense for Paige. Prue was in the parlor trying to get another premonition of Paige. When she did, she saw the Source coming after her. Although, the source had blocked Paige's power from her, Prue could sense that the source was blocking the powers. He quickly shut her out of the premonition with a forceful shock. Prue screamed and then fell to the floor. Leo ran into the parlor. Piper heard the thud, and dropped the phone book to run into the parlor.  
  
"Prue," he yelled.  
  
"What happened," Piper asked.  
  
Prue was unconscious. Leo picked her up and placed her on the couch. Within a few minutes, she had woken up. She quickly tried to catch her breath as she sat up.  
  
"What happened?" Piper asked again, worried.  
  
Prue looked up at Piper with a worried look. She then turned to Leo who had a guilty look.  
  
"Leo you know something, don't you?" Prue asked.  
  
"No, no I don't know anything," Leo said.  
  
Piper looked over at her husband. She placed her hands at her hips. He knew that meant that she knew something.  
  
"I can't tell you. You need to find this out for yourselves."  
  
"LEO, if you know something that'll help with Paige, you've got to tell us," Piper demanded.  
  
Cole appeared over by the door way from the foyer.  
  
"Leo, don't!" a voice said.  
  
The quickly turned around to see it is.  
  
"Cole!" Piper said.  
  
"Why shouldn't we know?" Prue asked.  
  
"This is not the right time," Cole said cryptically.  
  
"What the hell is that so supposed to mean?" Piper asked.  
  
Cole and Leo knew they had to tell them at some point, but it just wasn't the time. They just looked at one another looking for guidance. Leo uttered the first words.  
  
"It's not the time."  
  
"So, when would be a good time?" Prue asked. '  
  
"You'll know it when it's right," Cole said.  
  
Piper signed in frustration.  
  
"All right if you both won't tell us, where's the inspector?" Piper asked.  
  
"He's ok. He's in a safe place," Cole said.  
  
Piper looked at him strangely.  
  
"In a safe place?" Piper asked. "Should I ask where?"  
  
"Piper I think he means," Prue said, as she looked down.  
  
"In the basement," Leo asked.  
  
"No, a bit further then that," Prue said.  
  
"OH COLE," Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper calm down please," Leo said.  
  
"Oh, all right!"  
  
"Come on Cole, let's go get him," Leo said, as they disappeared.  
  
Piper and Prue stood there a few minutes before even saying anything. A few minutes later, Prue began.  
  
"Who needs them? We'll figure it out on our."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"We need to find that church. Maybe we'll find more information on Paige."  
  
Piper decided to the attic to see if it could help them any, as Prue went into the kitchen. She bent down to pick the phone book off the floor; she was suddenly hit with another premonition of Paige at the church. After her premonition, was over Prue begun to breath heavily as she looked down at the page. Her fingers were over the churches name.  
  
"PIPER," Prue yelled as she walked into the sitting room collapsing on the couch.  
  
Piper heard the call, and she ran down the stairs.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I had another premonition of Paige at the church," Prue said, still holding the phone book.  
  
She held the book up as Piper was walking closer to the couch. Piper took the book and read the listing.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Piper asked.  
  
"Let's go then," Prue said, as she grabbed for her keys.  
  
"Wait, Prue," Piper said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"We've got to remove the power of three spell."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I competently forgot about that."  
  
Prue couldn't think of anything so she said the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Power of Three Spell release me."  
  
White orbs fly out of Prue and into Piper. The other orb flies out the door.  
  
"Let's go," Prue said.  
  
***  
  
In the underworld, Cortez is on a ledge screaming for his life.  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
He looks down to see a pool of hot magma. Oh my god, he thinks to himself. Leo orbs in, and Cole shimmers in onto a ledge next to Cortez.  
  
"HELP ME!" He screams.  
  
He looks to Cole, "YOU! STAY AWAY FROM ME. STAY AWAY!"  
  
"We're here to help," Leo said calmly.  
  
Cortez quickly turns to Leo.  
  
"You're the one who put me here," Cortez said. Oh my god, what do they plan to do with me, he thought to himself.  
  
"No, no!" Cole began. "Actually, that was just me. Hoping that you'd change your mind about the girls, have you?"  
  
"Killing me is the only way to keep me from trying to stop you!"  
  
"We're not trying to kill you," Leo tried reasoning with Cortez. "But what you don't understand is that by exposing the girls, you're not stopping evil, you're helping it."  
  
"Oh, yeah right," said a stubborn Cortez.  
  
This guy is too stubborn for his own good, Leo thought.  
  
"You do understand that if we take him back, it's all over. It'll be over for you and Piper. I have nothing else to lose, Phoebe is gone," Cole whispered to Leo.  
  
Leo outstretches his hand to Cortez. "Take my hand."  
  
"NO!"  
  
What do I have to do to get this guy to see I only want to help, Leo thought to himself.  
  
"Take my hand," Leo said. "Where else can I take you that's worse than this?"  
  
What do I do? Cortez asks himself. A few minutes later he reaches out to Leo's hand and they orb out, followed by Cole, who shimmers out.  
  
*** In the underworld, the source decides that he needs to deal with the Charmed Ones himself. He lets his minions know he has a plan, and that he'll be surfacing soon. He leaves in a fiery display.  
  
At the hospital, Shane is getting ready to leave, when suddenly someone appears to him in a fiery display.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU," Shane says scared. "WHAT ARE YOU?"  
  
Nothing is said, as Shane because terrified. He tries to the leave, but the figure turns into a black shadow and merges with Shane. His eyes turn black. Shane then leaves.  
  
***  
  
Paige is talking to her uncle on the phone at her desk in her cubicle. A few minutes later a white orb  
  
Into the phone, "So, how's Aunt Julia? Yeah? Oh! Is her hip any better?  
  
A couple comes in and distracts Paige.  
  
"Jake and Carol Grisanti to see Mr. Cowan," Jake Grisanti said.  
  
"Ok. I'll let him know that you are here," the receptionist said.  
  
Paige is still being distracted and she didn't hear what her uncle had said to her.  
  
Into the phone, "I'm sorry. Say that again? I got distracted."  
  
Shane walks into South Bay Social Services. He notices Paige sitting at her cubical. He suddenly disappears. He remerges in her cubical. No one can see him. He watches her as she speaks to her uncle.  
  
Into the phone, "Hey, before you go, can I ask you a question? Do you still go to that church that mom and dad used to go to.Is there still a nun Called sister Agnes there.Yeah, right. The one who found me? No, no, I haven't spoken to her but something's come up and I think I should."  
  
Shane placed his hand above her head, as Paige stopped talking to her uncle. He scanned her for information, a way to get her to come to the other side.  
  
"PAIGE," the uncle called.  
  
Paige came out of her trance like state.  
  
"Uh, sorry Uncle Dave, I've got to go. I'll call you back, ok? Yeah I love you too," she said as she hangs up the phone.  
  
Shane again places his hands over her head. She goes into her trance like state. With in a few minutes, Shane had what he needed. He disappeared. She snapped out of it. She noticed Grisanti going to the bathroom. Paige gets up and walks over to her boss, who notices that she's on her way over to him.  
  
"Hey, look Paige. I got this, ok?"  
  
"No. But you can't let that little boy go home with that jerk."  
  
"Paige, number one, you don't know for a fact that he's abusing the boy. And number two; this is none of your business. You are an assistant, not a social worker."  
  
"That's because you're to cheep to make me one."  
  
Jake walks back toward Mr. Cowan's office. When he sees Paige, she gets a feeling that there's something wrong, but can't figured it out. Jake smiles as he walks into Mr. Cowan's office. Mr. Cowan shuts the door to his office, as Jake stands at the other side of the office window and gives Paige a look. Mr. Cowan closes the blind shortly after as Paige leans again the window of disgust. About an hour later, Cowan comes out of his office. Paige has been there the whole time.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"Nothing's been decided. We're gonna meet again tomorrow."  
  
"Tomorrow? You can't let him go home with that little boy?"  
  
"I can, and I am," Cowan began. "Look, Paige, you weren't in there. He was very persuasive."  
  
"Persuasive? What about the police report? What about the counselor's recommendations?"  
  
"Look, Paige, I know how you feel about these cases, but we can't make a decision based on what you think," Cowan said. "We have to base it on face, but right now we don't have enough yet. I'm sorry."  
  
Cowan walks away from Paige, who is not very happy. Jake and his wife step out of the office and he confronts Paige.  
  
"You got a problem, lady?"  
  
"Yeah, I got a problem with people who hit their kids!"  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Come on, Jake," Mrs. Grisanti began, "let's just go."  
  
"Wait. Wait. Listen, I can do whatever the hell I want to," Grisanti said as he began to lower his voice, "and there's nothing you can do to stop me."  
  
Upset, Paige grabs her purse and turns to leave. Cowan watches her as she leaves.  
  
"What am I gonna do with that girl?" Cowan asks himself out loud.  
  
***  
  
Jake enters the bathroom once again. He finds an old man hovering over Shane's unconscious body. The man looks up to see Jake standing there.  
  
"Can you give me a hand?" He asked. "I-I-I think he must have slipped."  
  
Jake turns the old man's body into flames and is gone. The Source comes out of Jake and repossesses Shane.  
  
***  
  
As the girls were heading out, Leo orbed in front of them, not realizing he'd bump right into them. The girls fell on the floor.  
  
"LEO," Piper and Prue said in unison.  
  
"Oh, sorry," Leo said, as he held out his hand to them.  
  
"Where is he?" Prue asked  
  
"He's ok. Cole's with him."  
  
He better be Piper thought.  
  
"We're on our way to the church, maybe we'll run into Paige while we are there," Prue said.  
  
"Good idea," Leo said, as the girls left.  
  
***  
  
Paige enters an old church with gargoyles on the front of the facade. As she enters, she's really nervous.  
  
"Oh, boy," Paige said.  
  
She sees the nun and walks over to her.  
  
"Excuse me," Paige began. "Are you Sister Agnes?"  
  
Sister Agnes turns around to see a young woman.  
  
"Yes. And who might you be."  
  
"I'm Paige. Paige Matthews."  
  
"No."  
  
"You might not remember me. I've probably changed a bit since the last time you seen me on August 2, 1977. Does that ring any bells?"  
  
"Oh, dear lord," Sister Agnes said. She's come back, she thought.  
  
***  
  
In the car on the way to church, Piper and Prue are talking about why their mother chose to keep Paige a secret.  
  
"Well, maybe mom didn't have a choice."  
  
"We're her daughters. She could've found a way to share that little bit of information with us."  
  
Just then Leo orbed in the car.  
  
"LEO," Piper and Prue yelled.  
  
"What?" Prue asked.  
  
"The source has surfaced," Leo said.  
  
"Oh boy," Piper said as they pulled into the driveway and parked.  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Leo asked.  
  
"Whatever we have to do. We can't let the source get to Paige."  
  
The three enter the church hoping they'd see Paige.  
  
"Leo you stay here," Piper said.  
  
"Sure thing," Leo said.  
  
Piper and Prue headed to the back where Paige was.  
  
*** Sister Agnes takes Paige into an office. She retrieves a box from a trunk. "I was just about your age when they came," Sister Agnes began, as she puts a box on the table.  
  
"They? My mother and father?"  
  
"They came in a swirl of bright white lights, just like Angels."  
  
"White lights, oh."  
  
"That's how they appeared to me, with you in their arms. I was stunned. I-I didn't know what to think," Sister Agnes said. "They said you were in great danger, that they didn't have no other choice, but to give you up to protect you."  
  
"Danger?" Paige asked.  
  
"They didn't say what kind of danger," Sister Agnes began. "But I could tell from their pain that it must have been real. They asked me to find you a good home, a safe home, and to keep their secret. until you came looking."  
  
"But how could they know," Paige asked.  
  
"Because you came from them, my dear. As wonderful and precious as your adoptive parents were to you, you still come from angels," the sister said, as she reached into the box and pulls out a blanket with the letter P on it. "They asked me to save this for you one day. It's what they bundled you up in. Your mother had only one request-that your name begins with a P," she says as someone knocks on the door. She turns around, "Yes, may I help."  
  
"Hi," Piper said as she freeze's the nun. "Hey, what's up? We need to get you out of her."  
  
"What did you do to her?"  
  
"Oh, Piper just froze her. She'll be ok," Prue said.  
  
"Yeah. Lucky I didn't blow her up. My powers have been a little off lately," Piper says sarcastically.  
  
"PIPEER," Prue said, as she notices the blanket, and points to it.  
  
"Is that our blanket?" Piper asked, as she tries to touch it, but Paige pulls away.  
  
"NO! That's mine! Leave me alone," Paige said as she turns to leave.  
  
"All right gee," Piper said sarcastically, as they follow Paige. "Paige! Paige! Paige," Prue said.  
  
"Stop or I'll freeze you," Prue said, as they all stop.  
  
To Piper, "She's a witch, you can't freeze her."  
  
To Prue, "She doesn't know that."  
  
"Will you please just leave me alone," as she continues on to the main exit.  
  
"Look, we know what you're going through. We went through the same things when we first learned of our powers, too," Prue said.  
  
"Look, you just gotta trust us," Piper said. "Somebody very, very bad is after you," Piper said as Paige stops and turns around.  
  
"Trust you! You just froze a nun! How do I know you're not the bad ones?"  
  
"Well, if we are, then you are, sister," Piper said.  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"What fine. You try then."  
  
"You have a power that helps the greater good, Paige," Prue said, as Paige. As Piper and Prue get close enough to talk to Paige, they stop. Mmm. At least if you're really are a Charmed One, you do. And the sooner you learn it, the sooner we'll be able to protect the innocent."  
  
"The premonition?" Paige asked.  
  
"According to the prophecy, the third sister has the power of premonition. Like Phoebe did," Prue said.  
  
"How did her premonition work?"  
  
"Phoebe used to touch things to get premonition. Sometimes they just came to her."  
  
"How will mine work?"  
  
"Try touching something, maybe you'll get a premonition," Piper said.  
  
Paige walks over to a painting hanging on the wall. She touches it, and nothing happens. "Well, maybe I'm not one of you after all if I can't even get a premonition," Paige said, as she quickly disappeared to her premonition. She saw a hooded figure coming to the church and the gargoyles crying out. Leo quickly flies into the chapel, and then she quickly returned when it was over. "Oh my god." "So perhaps the whitelighter in her makes it work differently?" Prue asked. "Half-breed." When Paige finally realizes that she was taken to her premonition, she looked around to find Leo. "Where's your husband, Piper?" "By the front door, why?" "Something very bad is going to happen to him in a few minutes." The girls rushed over in time to see Leo flying across the room into the chapel. The gargoyles cry out as Shane calls out for Paige. Piper and Prue run over to Leo. "LEO," Piper yelled. "Wha- what just happened?" Leo asked. "I think the source," Prue said. Piper helped him up to his feet. Prue quickly looked around. "Where's Paige?" "I don't know. I thought she was with us." "Shane," Paige said, as she rushes to him. "What's the matter? My god, what happened?" "I don't know. Someone's after me," Shane said, as she helps him to his feet. "Paige," Prue called out for her. Prue walked by the doorway as Paige and a young man take off. "Paige." "Come on, Shane, let's get out of her," Paige said. "Come back," Prue yelled. Piper is helping Leo over to where Prue is standing. Shane turned around and fires a red bolt toward them. They go flying back into the church. Prue and Piper are screaming. "WHOOO!" They finally stop. "What the hell?" "Good question," Sister Agnes said. Piper, Leo and Prue get up, and brush themselves off. "Sorry sister," Leo said, as they took off. They step into the car and head off.  
  
*** Piper goes to the freezer and retrieves an ice pack for Leo and gently places it on his neck, as Leo holds it to his neck. "I don't understand how you can keep healing innocents, but you can't figure out how to heal yourself." "It's kinda hard to heal myself when I'm knocked out," Leo said as Prue walks in. "Leo, how is it possible for an angel to get knocked out? I mean, you are, after all, technically dead," Prue said. "Three years together, and you're asking me this?" "Well." "I think the more appropriate question is, how does a whitelighter get somebody knocked up?" Piper asked sarcastically, as Prue lets out a giggle. "What's that supposed to mean," Leo asked innocently. "What do you think it means?" Piper asked. "It's about Paige, I swear, the Elders had no idea that she even existed, or that even she was your sister. "Sister Witch," Prue said. "Half witch, half whitelighter. Let's not forget that little surprize," Piper said, as she helps Leo with the ice pack. "I still can't believe she kept it from us." "Piper, mom was just doing what she thought was best for all of us." "Yeah, I know." The door bell rang. "That had better not be another long lost relative," Piper said sarcastically, as she opens the door. Piper greets Darryl at the door. Prue and Leo followed. "Darryl," Piper said. "Hi Piper," Darryl said. Piper closes the door as Darryl walks in. "Where's Cortez?"  
  
"Who?" Leo asked. "Inspector Cortez-the one I hit over the head, the one you said you would take care of. He's missing. Police inspectors aren't supposed to be missing. Where is he?" "Well, I kinda sent him to." Prue said. "Timbuktu! It rhymed with undo," Piper said sarcastically with a laugh. "Timbuktu?" Darryl asked annoyed. "It's ok," Leo said. "It's OK, he's not here, is he," Darryl asked. "NO IT'S NOT OK!" Cole shimmered in a few minutes later with Cortez, who looks beyond scared. "WHERE AM I?" Cortez asked scared. "Cortez," Darryl said. "Stay away from me," Cortez said as he ran out the door. "Go find him," Prue demanded of Leo and Cole. Leo orbed out and Cole shimmered away. "They had better find him, or I'm gonna have to do some explaining. Something I don't look forward too," Darryl said, as he walked out. "As if we don't have enough to worry about," Piper said sarcastically. *** Back at Paige's loft, she's helping Shane in. "Are you ok," She asked. "Yeah, I'm fine," Shane began. "Aren't you gonna tell me what happened last night?" "No, it's nothing," Paige said, as Oscar, Paige's bird begins to chirps wildly. Paige got up and went over to the cage. "Oscar, what's the matter, sweetheart.its ok, I'm home." "Maybe he just doesn't like me." "He's always liked you before." "Anyway, Paige, it seems like something's bothering you. Would you like to tell me about it?" "Let's just say when I wanted to find out about my parents, I didn't want to know I was a freak," she said, as he pulls her back on the bed. "Look, can we talk about this later? I've got to get back to work." "Of course. Hey, I never got to tell you Thank you for taking care of me," Shane said as they began to kiss, but were interrupted by Oscar's screeching. "OSCAR," Paige said to the bird. She turns toward Shane. "Listen, I better get back to work, before my boss blows a gasket." "Ok, no problem, honey," Shane says. "Ok. Make yourself comfortable. Stop by later if you're up to it." Shane shakes his head. She turns to open the door. Shane waves his hand over Paige. A few minutes later, he moves his hand away. She turns around. "What just happened?" "I don't know," Shane said. "Oh well, I'm gonna go." That was strange she thought to herself. She left and Shane smiled to himself. "She'll be mine," He laughed evilly. When she was on her way back to work, she suddenly felt ill. She couldn't explain it, but she fell to the floor. A few minutes later, she was fine. She got up and went to work. *** Cole and Leo follow Cortez into the SFPD station, so he could make a Phone call. "Look, we really didn't have to bring you back, you know. We could have just let you rot," Cole said. "Cole, I really don't think that this is helping any." "Like your way is?" Cole asked, as Darryl walks up. Cortez into the phone, "This is inspector Cortez. I need a surveillance team around the clock. I'll take one shift." "What are you doing, Cortez?" Darryl asked. "What I said I'd do, before you clipped me in the head," Cortez said. "You're making a huge mistake, Inspector," Cole said, as Leo hears a call. "You have no idea what you are doing." Cortez into the phone, "1329 Prescott Street. Prue and Piper Halliwell. They're murder suspects. "All right. Come on. Come," Leo said as he and Cole leave. "Hey, listen, Cortez," Darryl said, as he points to Cortez. "LET GO OF ME," Cortez said, as Darryl does so. "You make me sick! How long have you been covering up for them, huh.? How many other murders have you ignored to protect them.? You're a disgrace to that shield, my friend. Disgusted with Cortez, Darryl pins Cortez up against a wall. "This is the first time I've risked my career for those girls-my life-my family," Darryl began. "They are the best people that I've ever met, and they'll do more good then you'll ever know. And it cost them their sister!" Two inspectors run over and pry Darryl off of Cortez and hold them back. "Hey, hey Inspector, ease up," Inspector Jones said. "Hey, you all right?" Inspector Rodriguez asked. "I'm good. I'm good," Darryl said, annoyed. *** Later that evening at Paige's loft, she's sitting down on the couch with a blanket wrapped around her. Shane brings her a glass of water and he sits next do her. "Here," Shane said, as he held out a glass of water. "Thank you," Paige said, as she takes a sip. "I'm so sorry to involve you with all of this." "All of what?" Shane asked, as she placed the water on the table. "What's going on?" "I really don't know. I'm so confused." Paige said. Boy I am confused. I don't know what to do. "Don't worry, I'm here now," Shane said, as he held her tightly. "You're safe with me." They begin to kiss as Paige hears I'll take care of you. *** The next morning at Halliwell Manor, Cortez had set up surveillance on the Halliwell's. Cole is looking out at Cortez from the attic, who is leaning on his car parked outside. Prue, Piper, and Leo are all standing by the book of shadows. "Are you sure you don't want me to take care of him? It'll only take me a few minutes. Cole said. Actually, it'd probably take me less time, Cole thought himself as smile crept on his face. "No! He doesn't have anything on the girls yet," Leo began. "Besides, now is not the time to be blurring the line of good and evil." That's all we need Cole, Leo thought to himself. Prue slammed the book down in frustration. "This is useless, she says, as she clears her throat. "We're never gonna find anything without a little help." The book opens and flips through the pages. It finally stops on an Enchantment Spell. "Works every time," Prue said with a smile. "Ok, an enchantment spell. Wait? How is this gonna help?" "Well, maybe it isn't to locate Paige, but to ID the source," Piper said. "Look at the last line, 'So she can reveal the evil within'." "That'll only help if we can't find him." "Maybe we can, or at least you can, Cole," Leo said. "What do you mean, Leo?" Cole walks towards them as he clears his throat. "Demons can sense the source's aura. It reminds us of how powerful he is, his reach. Maybe if I can focus on it." "How will that work? Piper asked. "You're technically dead." "Yes, but I picked up a few powers in the waste land." "Ah," Prue said. "Ok, now, we need something to enchant." "Right, oh, here," Prue said, as she picks up sunglasses of the 80's. "Oh Prue, those are kinda tacky." "What, they are perfect." "Whatever," Piper said. "Let's get this done, so we can get Paige." "Magic forces far and wide, Enchant these so those can't hide, Allow this witch to use therein, So she can reveal the evil within," Prue and Piper chanted. The glasses began to glow before them. "Better make sure they work," Prue said, as she put them on. "Well?" "No, nothing. Nothing has changed," Prue said. "Well, we'll have to hope that they work," Piper said. Prue looks up, "Thanks for the magical assist Grams." "How do you even know it was even her?" Prue smiled. Piper rolled her eyes. *** Paige steps out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her as she stands in front of the mirror. She hears Shane's voice as she stairs in the mirror. "You know who you are now, Paige. This is where your destiny lies," He said in a demonic tone. "It lays not with your sister witches." He appears behind her. "It's for no one but you. This is what you've been searching for your whole life. This is why you have the power." He makes an image of Jake/Source appear in the mirror. "You can't stop me," Jake said. "Use the power I gave you for your own desires, to seek revenge," He said as the image disappears. "Use the power. Call for his heart. Call for his life." He disappears. Paige holds up her hand, as the glass breaks around her. *** At South Bay Social Services, Jake and Carol storm out of an office. Mr. Cowan storms off in a different direction. Paige follows Jake and Carol as Shane looks on. Jake and Carol head for their car, as Paige holds out her hand. Unaware of what she's doing, Paige calls out for the poor man's heart. "Heart." The man falls to the ground clutching his heart. Everyone crowd around him thinking he's had a heart attack. "Jake, what is it?" Carol asked scared. While that's happening, Piper pulls up in the parking lot with Prue, Leo and Cole. They get out and see Paige holding out her hand. "The Source is here, I can feel him," Cole said. Prue puts the sunglasses on and sees the black aura around Paige. "What she doing," Piper asked. "She's got a black aura around her. We better get to her now," Prue said. They run over to Paige. "Jake! JAKE! NO," Carol cries. "Paige! PAIGE, its Prue and Piper," Prue said. "He's evil, he's hurting his child," Paige said in a trance like state. "Oh God, honey," Carol cried. "No, no he's not. You're being seduced into evil," Prue said. "NO! NO! Jake," Carol cried again. "All right. You know what? Hi," Piper said as she put Paige's arms down. "Leo, take her. Go home. Go, go, go, go, go," Piper said, as Leo grabs Paige and orb back to the manor. "Let's get out of her," Cole said, as they walk away. Jake stands up. "All you all right," Carol asks her husband. "Maybe you'd better go lay down." Jake looks to his wife, as if he had just had a wake up call. "I'm not covering for you anymore. You keep your hands off our son," Jake said, as he walked away. At the Jeep, they were all wondering when this would all be over. Cole spoke up. "I think I'll stick around just to make sure things are ok," Cole said. "You sure," Leo asked. "Yeah, the source can't hurt me," Cole said confident. Little did he know the source was nearby and had plans for Cole. Piper and Prue went back to the manor. As Cole is walking away, Shane speeds up behind Cole and watches his every move. Cole suddenly turns around, but Shane leaves in a fiery displace. Cole them shimmers away. He then shimmers behind Shane who notices that Cole is behind him. A sward materializes in his hands. Shane quickly turns around and stabs Cole, who has a shocked look on his face. "But how," Cole asked. "I'm killing you humanity," The Source said. "What?" "That's right! Don't die to quickly, traitor," The Source said with an evil laugh. The source begins to walk away. "Oracle, find Paige at once," As he leaves in a fiery display. *** Piper and Phoebe come into the Manor as Paige freaking out. "Leo, where's.AHHHHH," Piper said, as Piper through a knife as her. "I'm having a hard time convincing her that she's not evil." "I see that," Piper said, as Paige threw a lamp telekinetically. That was mom's crystal." Piper runs after Paige and tackles her to the ground. Prue joins in holding her down. "Where the hell is she getting that power anyway?" Prue asked. "I don't know, maybe the source gave it to her," Leo said. "Relax Paige," Prue said. "We're not evil and neither are you. You've got to believe us." Piper gets up, and Leo takes her place in holding Paige. "We just better hope that there's a Wiccan exorcism in the Book of Shadows, cause. yeah," Piper said as she got to the first step of the stairs. She stops as the lights flicker on and off. The source appears near the stairs.  
  
He turns all black and telekinetically throws Piper through the banner. "Piper," Leo yells. "PIPER," Prue yelled. The source though a high energy ball at her, but she jumps up to avoid it. She tries to kick her, but he sends her landing in to the grandfather clock. Piper gets up and blows him to pieces. Paige stands up and Leo helps Piper. The source restores himself. Prue gets up and grabs the glasses to see if it's the source. She walks over to Piper. "Oh, Oh, it's the.That's the.Look," Prue said. "I know who that is," Piper said, as she pushes her back. "Your powers are strong, but are they strong enough to survive without the Power of Three??" "Shane, what's going on?" In Shane's voice, "It's ok, I'm here." "Stay away from me," Paige said. "She's got free will, and there's nothing you can do about it," Leo said. "Oh, but she's already chosen, haven't you? Come with me, Paige. I'll protect you from everything. You'll be safe forever." "He's lying Paige, he'll kill you," Piper said. "They don't want you, Paige, they want your powers. You don't have to share. They are all yours to do with as you please." He turns into Mr. Cowan, "You've already see what you can do with those powers.You do what no one else can." He morphs into Carol, "You nearly saved my son from his father. From all the pain and suffering he's put him through." He then morphs into the little boy, Please help me, Paige. Don't let him hurt me anymore. You're my only hope. Please help." Paige takes his hand and starts to go with him. "NO," Prue yelled. The source/little boy raise his hand suspending Prue in mid air. Paige pushes the little boy/source away to go help Piper, and Leo save Prue. The clock chimes in the background. "Prue? Ok? Come on, come on," Piper said. The boy disappears and The Source repossesses Shane, who stands up. "I guess Blood is a little Thicker than Evil," Piper said. The source looks to the clock and goes out of Shane, who falls to the ground, to reveal his true self. "I've broken the Charmed Circle, I can do it again. Besides, it wasn't a complete loss, thanks to Cole." "What did you do to him," Piper asked. "Oh my god," Cortez said, holing a camera in his hand. He's amazed by what he sees. The source, Leo, and the sisters turn to see Cortez entering into the house. "Inspector Cortez, get out of her," Piper yelled. When Cortez reaches for his gun, the source flicks his hand and Cortez flies back into the coat rack. He screams as he's knocked on a hanger. They gasp in horror at the site. Cortez falls to the ground, revealing blood on the hanger. The source leaves in a fiery display. Piper, Prue, Paige, and Leo run to Cortez's side. Leo knells down to Cortez, and begins to heel him. "Looks, like evils wins again, huh?" "Not if we can help it," Leo says, as he heels him. Cortez is shocked by the gesture. "How'd you do that," Paige asked, as Leo helps Cortez to his feet. "That's what whitelighters do, they heal good people," Leo said, as he smiled at Cortez. "What about Cole," Prue asked. "Let's go," Piper said. We can't let him die, after all that he's done for us. They all leave except Cortez who checks his where the wound used to be. He also checks the video camera, hoping that it wouldn't be damage. *** A few blocks away from South Bay Social Services, Piper, Prue, Paige, and Leo, they begin walking down the street. After walking for a few minutes, they heard a moan. They run towards it. "Cole," they all said in unison. "Heel him," Piper said. "No, you can't," Cole said. "Why?" Prue asked. "Cause, I'm already dead, the source is slowing killing my humanity, and there's nothing that can be done about it." "There's got to be. We can't just let him die, Leo," Piper said. "Aren't I half whitelighter? Wouldn't that work?" "I guess, we can try," Leo said. They knelt next to Cole. He stopped them. "No, this is the way it was meant. I have done my work. Paige is safe, and I can be with Phoebe now," Cole said, as he disappeared into thin air. There was silence amongst them. No one knew exactly what to say. *** At the SFPD, Cortez comes in with his video camera. Darryl, sitting at his desk, watches him. Cortez looks at him. He looks over to the Captain. Cortez goes over to Darryl and hesitates for a moment before giving him the tape, which he takes. Cortez leaves and Darryl sighs. *** At P3, Piper, Prue and Leo were sitting in their spot. A waitress comes over with their drinks. "Thanks," They all say in unison. "Feels good to be here," Leo said. "Yeah, it feels good to be anyway," Prue said. "I'll drink to that," Piper said, as she lifted her drink. "You ok," Leo asked Piper. "I'm not sure?" "Phoebe?" "Yeah. We barely got through the funeral and then everything started to go crazy and we haven't had a chance to mourn yet. And that's just not right," Piper said. I miss Phoebe. I hope we get to see her again. "I think we'll have the rest of our lives for that," Prue said. Poor Phoebe. I hope we get to see her again. "I'm still not sure about continuing on with this destiny thing. I need sometime to think about it. I hope you're okay with that," Piper said. "Absolutely," Prue said. "And I hope you're okay with it too," Piper said to Leo "They may not be, but I am," Leo said, as he takes her hand, and Paige walks up to them "So does this mean I get free drinks now?" Paige asked jokingly. Phoebe chuckles a little. "Oh, I didn't mean it like that. It's not that I really drink or. Okay. I'm just gonna go." She begins to leave, but Leo stands up and stops her. "No, Paige. You belong here, remember?" Leo said. "You sure? I don't want to intrude," Paige asked. "Mmm. Come on. Come sit right here," Prue said, as she motioned for Paige to sit next to her. "I'm gonna go to the bar, and hang out," Leo said. "Good, you do that," Piper said, as she smiled. "I won't stay long. I just wanted to, uh, come by and thank you," Paige said. "For what?" Prue asked. "For what? You mean, beside from saving my life, she said as she chuckles. "I feel like I should bake you a cake or something." Oh, she cooks Piper smiles. "Do you cook?" "No, no. Not really." Oh, that's a shame, Piper thought to herself. "So how's Shane?" Prue asked. "He's okay, I guess, except I'm not to sure he wants to see me anymore." "Oh, I'm sorry," Prue said. "No. Can't say I blame him. You know? He doesn't know exactly what happened to him, but he knows its something bad and he knows it's somehow connected to me." "Yeah, well, you're not truly one of us until you've dated a demon, so, welcome to the club," Piper said. "Can I ask you a question?" Prue asked "Sure, yeah," Paige said. "Why did you come to Phoebe's funeral? I mean, you never even met her, right?" "No. I never did. I don't want this to be taken the wrong way, but. I just feel like a part of me lost her too and I just. I felt drawn to her, to all you guys. I guess it was just a part of me trying to find out who I was." Piper and Phoebe look at each other. Wonder how she knew, they thought to themselves. "Come on. There's something we need to show you," Piper said. "Show me what?" "What good magic can do, Prue said. They get up and leave. *** In the Attic, Prue is lighting candles in a circle and then joins Piper by the Book of Shadows, as Paige watches on. Piper and Prue began chanting. "Here these words. Hear my cry spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the Great Divide." Patty appears in bright white lights. "There's someone here we thought you'd like to meet," Prue said, as Patty looks at Paige. "Paige!" "Mom?" Patty steps outside the circle and becomes real. She hugs Paige, who smiles after the hug. "Welcome home, baby, welcome home," Patty said as she hugs her again. Prue and Piper watch on the tender moment. A few minutes later, Patty turns to Piper and Prue. "My darlings, you've brought your sister back, for that, I think it deserves a reward," Patty said, as she looks over to the circle. Prue and Piper look over as bright white light appear. "Phoebe," Prue and Piper said in unison as they began to cry. "Prue, Piper, I'm so proud of you for saving Paige," Phoebe said, as she steps out of the circle to become real. "This is what I saw before my death. You three together again as the Charmed Ones." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe hug as Prue and Piper begin to cry. "Phoebe, I'm so glad that we got to see you one last time," Piper said. "I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't." Phoebe hugged Piper. "Prue, stay strong, and you'll be fine, and for Paige, stick with them, and you'll be safe." "Will we see you again," Paige asked, as she began to cry. "Not for awhile. Piper and Prue need to mourn me before that can happen." "Well, girls, it's time for us to go," Patty said, as Cole appeared in bright white lights. "Cole?" Prue asked in confusion at the site of Cole in bright white lights. "Yeah, I know. It's not my style, but I did go. I protected the Charmed Ones, and for that, I've been aloud to remain with Phoebe forever." "Aww, that's sweet, but it doesn't answer one question. Who the hell sent you?" Piper asked. "Ah, that would be me," Phoebe said raising her hand. "Why?" Paige asked. "I saw you in my very last premonition just be." She trailed off. "Just before I died." Piper quickly turned to Leo. "Why didn't you say anything, Leo," Piper asked her husband. "I'm sorry," Leo said. "It wasn't my place to say anything." "I'm kind of glad he didn't say anything," Prue said. "We probably wouldn't have wanted to find Paige in the first place." Prue, Piper, and Paige smile and holding on to each other. "Honey, we must go," Phoebe said to Cole, as they disappear holding each other. "Bye my children," Patty said, as she disappeared. "I love you." The End 


End file.
